


【drarry】枯萎·生芽

by beautifulloserha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 审判

战争结束的第二天，德拉科知道他完了。

傲罗将他从藏身之地带走时，天空下着雨。细如牛毛的雨。他穿着离家时的那套黑西装，苍白得像只鬼，黑魔标记幻觉般隐隐作痛。他也许不是很危险，毕竟他才刚刚成年，但他到底是个食死徒。于是他的魔杖被收缴了，前后四个傲罗压着他。他们在欢呼的人群中幻影移形。德拉科对自由的最后印象大概就是一个七八岁的小男巫躲在妈妈的裙摆后面，好奇又憎恶地看着他，就像森林里躲避追杀的小鹿。

一双美丽的绿色眼睛，似曾相识，但德拉科想不起来了。

他唯一能想到的，就是“完了”。战争完了，他完了，一切都完了。

昨天他还躲在那个不见天日的小公寓里惴惴不安，像个疯子蜷缩在沙发上一口一口啃着干涩的面包。他的脑袋被两种不同的念头搅得一塌糊涂，伏地魔还是凤凰社，伏地魔还是凤凰社？无论如何，对他而言好像都不再有差别。于是目标很明确了，他只希望战争早日结束。也许阿兹卡班会让他在接受摄魂怪之吻前吃一顿好的，他会死得比父亲体面。

然后战争真的结束了，伏地魔真的死了。

德拉科被傲罗押着幻影显形在审判席，他长长舒了一口气。无数次将他从睡眠中惊醒的噩梦终于成为现实，今晚他也许能一夜睡到天亮。

他被推搡进一只铁笼子里。

关于审判，其实德拉科根本不关心。他明白这只是一个形式。这里的人，这些法官，他们已经给他定了罪。当年他的父亲能够用夺魂咒这种蹩脚的借口脱逃是因为马尔福家还有钱有权，如日中天。而他就不成了。他是最后一个马尔福，这个姓氏现今只意味着耻辱。他的罪状念了很长时间，法官低沉的声音像钟摆来回晃荡，勉勉强强有几个字眼刚好撞进他的耳朵：“暗杀”、“毒酒”、“蛋白石项链”。于是德拉科不禁开始思考，为什么当初没能完成伏地魔的任务。当然，他明白，伏地魔只是在拿他取乐——但这也是个机会啊！

**为什么我不能杀人？**

这是德拉科一年以来对自己唯一的拷问。

他一直以为杀人是件非常容易的事，尤其是杀死那些泥巴种和麻瓜，他们本来就不配活着。就算是邓布利多那种博爱的傻子，也不会因为踩死一只蚂蚁而内疚的。

父亲对他寄予厚望，母亲那双湿润担忧的眼睛总是受惊般望着他。

而他一败涂地，软弱到为一只死去的小鸟哭泣。

所以这些都是他应得的——被审判，被处死，遭受所有不幸。

德拉科的左眼开始神经质的抽搐。

他想起那只笼中鸟，想到被啃了一口的青苹果。他只好强迫自己去想其他事情，比如卧室窗外珠灰色的天空；抽屉里一颗圆溜溜的占卜水晶球；床底下废弃已久的玩具扫帚，它的手柄被漆成斯莱特林的绿色。

绿色。

德拉科想起来那双似曾相识的绿色眼睛属于谁了。

而绿眼睛大英雄忽然出现在证人席上！

德拉科忘记了左眼的抽痛，他怔怔盯着哈利的侧脸。他只能看到一个侧脸。一年不见，救世主长高了些，皮肤颜色就像牛奶里搅拌均匀一滴咖啡。那头狂野不羁的黑发完全搭住了他的眼睛，留下一片令人捉摸不定的阴影。自从邓布利多死后，凤凰社再也不能将这位金贵的预言之子保护在伞翼之下了。他自发自愿，也被别有用心的人推动着，亲自踏上战场。

**而你是个逃兵，你被你的母亲藏起来了。**

德拉科惊讶地发现，当哈利转过头的时候，那双眼睛变成一种金属味儿浓重的暗绿色，好像湖水里沉了一块铁。这让他打了个寒噤，游离的意识终于回到肉身。

他听到了什么？波特居然在为他辩护！

那些可笑极了的辩护词，就连德拉科自己都要笑出声来。什么叫做“他是被迫的。我见过他躲在盥洗室哭泣。他那时才十六岁，我们不能指望一个十六岁的未成年人去反抗伏地魔的暴政”；什么叫做“连邓布利多都说他不是一个杀手，我亲耳所闻”；什么叫做：“他从没杀过人”！

**“他从没杀过人。”**

一阵怒火揪住了德拉科的心脏。

他从未如此痛恨这个自以为是的救世主。他真的以为自己是救世主了？他真的以为自己能够拯救所有人吗？

德拉科瞪着他，在倒刺林立的铁笼子里拼命挣扎，那些尖刺划破他的皮肤，鲜血很快浸透了雪白的衬衣领。但他感受不到痛，只有羞辱和愤怒冲上他的眼睛，让他看起来像是得了狂犬病的兽类。

有人给了他一记咒语。德拉科瘫软下来，连开口的力气都被剥夺了。

也许，被剥夺的不止是力气。

哈利完全没有受到这段小插曲的影响。他有条不紊地陈述完他的证词，然后老老实实退到一边。法官看起来很为难，席上弥漫开一阵低低的议论声。半晌后，德拉科被宣布无罪释放。

从开庭到结束，没人需要他说话。他们宣布他有罪，然后又宣布他无罪；将他困在笼子里用魔杖指着他，然后又打开笼子示意他赶紧出去。

他拿回了魔杖。其实这是他妈妈的魔杖，他自己的魔杖在波特手里。

胜利方的大英雄，马尔福家的灾星，站在门外等他，将那根山楂木魔杖递过来。

“我用它结束了一切。”哈利说。

“我的荣幸。”

德拉科无可无不可地接过山楂木魔杖，随手塞进魔杖夹，和他母亲的紧紧挨在一起。

他们之间没什么好说的，哈利也没有期待过能从德拉科这里得到半个谢字儿，他只是做了他应该做的事情。如果今天审判席上的人是帕金森，人们将把她送给摄魂怪——而这不是她应得的，那哈利一样会来。

“为什么？”德拉科皱着眉毛，那张消瘦憔悴的脸上露出真真切切的疑惑。哈利突然词穷了，他就是明白不用浪费口舌和马尔福解释，因为他根本不会懂。

“哪有这么多为什么。”哈利耙了耙头发，浓密的黑发倔强地从指缝间支棱出来，像一根根铁丝，“忘了说，恭喜你重获自由。”

德拉科冷笑一声，他尽可能地挺直脊背，双肩却沉重得撑不起来。

“有什么好恭喜的？”

哈利诧异地瞪大眼睛，在朦朦胧胧地雨丝后面，湖底生冷的铁块不见了，它们恢复成葱郁明亮的颜色。

“马尔福，你被无罪释放了！”

果然，这就是格兰芬多，一种单细胞生物，只会直线思考。不，它们根本没有“思考”这项技能。

“我没有被无罪释放，波特。 **我只是被特赦了。** ” 

一个上辈子可能拯救过银河系的小食死徒，因为和救世主有些交情，幸运地逃过了摄魂怪之吻。德拉科咬着牙，面色惨白：这就是我面临的屈辱——它们将跟随我一辈子，就像手臂上抹不掉的黑魔标记。比父母更加体面的拥抱死亡已经成为一个遥不可及的笑话。

德拉科仰起下巴。值得庆幸的是，他依然比波特高那么一点儿。

“希望你能离我‘自由’的新生活远一点。再见。”

德拉科转身走进雨中，将恩人无情地抛下。他的手指湿润冰冷，蜷缩在口袋里颤抖。偶尔碰到那两根魔杖，就像被壁炉里溅起的火星狠狠烫了一下。

乌云下压，人生何至于斯？

德拉科明白，他已经无路可走。

TBC


	2. 布莱克老宅

德拉科暂时住进了破釜酒吧。

如果是在他人生的前十六年，他连看都不会看一眼这些老旧的墙皮、冰冷的壁炉、不知道被多少流浪巫师躺过的床单。但他别无选择。马尔福家的财产在战争末期就被冻结了，在他父母过世之后，德拉科甚至只能靠没完没了的速食面包度日。当然，他被藏起来的时候，纳西莎给了他一笔钱。这笔钱他得省着用，因为德拉科不知道如今的巫师社会愿不愿意聘请一位前食死徒。

然而。

这些理性的，对未来的考虑，其实只是昙花一现罢了。

大多数时间，德拉科都平躺在那张松垮垮的小床上，视线落在对面天花板一小块剥落的墙皮。他一天只吃一顿饭，喝很多黑咖啡，依然昏昏欲睡。他把窗帘拉得严严实实，好像来自外界的哪怕只是光线也会灼伤他脆弱的皮肤。说实话，他有点想念纳西莎藏住他的小公寓了。如果房东愿意继续租给他，他会立刻拉着行李箱住回去。过去一年，他差点在那间公寓里发疯，可现在只有那间公寓才能提供给他安全感。他想要像只蛹，将自己埋进去，假装战争还没有结束。这样他的心底还能存留蜘蛛丝似的的希望：结束吧，快结束吧——吊着他，防止他滑落深渊。

当这唯一的期盼烟消云散，他要怎样面对眼前无穷无尽的虚无？

德拉科躺在那儿，被子盖着他赤裸的上半身，墙皮又多了一条裂缝。

门被敲响。

“不用打扫。”德拉科拖长了腔调。

这次他没听见那个瘦高女巫拖着叮当作响的清洁用具去敲下一扇门。他觉得门外可能是别的什么人。也许是不死心的傲罗，也许是那些苍蝇一样的记者，更有甚者，可能是流窜在外的食死徒残部。比如他亲爱的狡猾的疯狂的贝拉姨妈。

但他没动。

**随便吧，德拉科心想。**

钥匙哗啦作响，他的房间门被打开，那个该死的驼背谄笑着领哈利进来。

“下午两点，你就拉着窗帘像具死尸躺在床上？你就不能该死的动动你的脚，起来开个门？”

德拉科长叹一口气，无法理解为什么他和波特之间的追逐模式突然被调了个儿。他也不想去追究什么“客人的隐私”这种狗屁问题了。他坐起来，肩胛骨好像随时都会刺破苍白的皮肤。

“我记得叫你离我‘自由’的新生活远一点。这才几天？有一个星期吗？”

“半个月了。”哈利沉着脸：“我去你之间住的公寓找你，房东告诉我说你走了。找你花了点时间。”

驼背退了出去。哈利挥动魔杖，窗帘向两边拉开，阳光如洪流涌进。德拉科偏头躲避，在光照中畏缩着，眼睛都被刺激得睁不开。哈利发现他比上次见面还瘦，头发长了不少，淡金色反着银光。

他们眼底都挂着两只硕大的黑眼圈。

“你看起来不太好。”哈利走近两步。德拉科坐在床上往后蹭：“你他妈找我就为了看看我过得有多不好？”

哈利的声音也拔高了，他用一个文件袋击中了德拉科的头。

“我来给你这个！”他顿了顿，调整自己的呼吸，压抑无来由的愤怒。“布莱克老宅。我的教父，你的舅舅，他把它给了我。后来做过凤凰社的总部。我不想住在那儿，它总会勾起一些不太好的……回忆。但我又不愿意把它捐出去，或者任由它荒芜。于是我想起了你。”

德拉科连看都不愿看那文件袋一眼。他猛地抬起头，灰蓝色眸子冷漠得像块冰：“聪明的救世主，为他不想住的房子找了一条看门狗。”

哈利的眼睛又成为那种金属般的暗绿色。他盯着德拉科的脸，一字一顿：“马尔福，别表现的像个混蛋。”他的嗓音松弛下来，有些疲累地补充：“这帮不了你。”

“好嘛，好嘛。”他抓过文件袋打开，咬牙切齿：“我想一份租赁合同也帮不……”

他愣住了，手指粗鲁地抓着那沓——不是租赁合同——是房产转让协议。

“现在站起来，穿上衣服，跟我去古灵阁公证？”哈利的嘴角露出一丝微笑。德拉科突然意识到，他之前一直没有笑。

“那你住哪儿？”德拉科攥着合同，手足无措。

“我可以先去陋居对付几天，等我找到新房子再搬走。”

也对。救世主怎么会没地方住呢？全伦敦的巫师家庭恐怕都愿意扫榻相迎。德拉科掀开那床潮湿的被子，轻声嘟哝：“我也不喜欢布莱克老宅。那里很黑，感觉像关押疯子的阁楼。”

哈利从地摊上捡起德拉科的西装和领带，扔给他，有些不耐烦的催促：“你可以把它变成你喜欢的样子——快点儿——反正它是你的了。”

德拉科跟着哈利离开破釜酒吧的时候，发现大堂里出现了很多人。陌生人。他们安安静静地，一身黑色。有的看着哈利，有的看着他，像一棵棵树，纹丝不动，只在哈利从中穿过时才让开一条道路。

当他们推开大门，一道沙哑的声音击中德拉科的背。

“你是个邪恶的食死徒，你会回到你原本的位置上，你会被惩罚被杀死被摄魂怪吸得一干二净！你总有一天会付出代价！”

德拉科颤抖了一下，他没有回头。

“他们中的大多数人都在战争中失去了自己的伴侣、儿女、父母。”哈利平静地解释：“所以他们主张斩草除根，将所有曾依附过伏地魔或者有黑魔标记的人通通送进阿兹卡班。”

“而你为了一个食死徒辩护。”

“我是在为公道辩护。”哈利推了推眼镜：“战争好不容易才结束了，我们不能埋下会引发另一场战争的种子。”

德拉科嗤笑一声：“美好的愿望。”

在古灵阁的公证没用太长时间，妖精们也愿意为炙手可热的大英雄一路亮起绿灯。需要德拉科发表意见的时候很少，他只用在那些羊皮纸上签下自己的名字。

**德拉科·马尔福。**

那个妖精的瞳孔缩紧了：“马尔福们的运气一向不错。哈？”

德拉科露出一个假笑，和他死去的父亲如出一辙。

他们在天黑前回到了布莱克老宅，行李箱甚至比德拉科早到半小时。原来破釜酒吧这种垃圾也有贴心的服务——只不过要看对象。

哈利连水也没喝，进门就抓起一把飞路粉钻进壁炉，活像背后有什么史前怪兽。史前怪兽·德拉科环视着灰暗而华丽的客厅，半晌才拖着他的行李箱跌跌撞撞爬上楼梯。

他选了一间离哈利原本的卧室最远的房间。

别问他怎么知道的，那实在太好猜了。因为其他房间都蒙着厚厚一层灰，除了他住过的。

德拉科从哈利的衣柜里取出一套干净的床品换上，倒进那张舒适的大床。从破釜酒吧换到布莱克老宅，德拉科摸着自己的心脏，它依然半死不活地跳动着。

总体而言，德拉科的生活没有发生任何变化。他依然每天只吃一顿饭（面包牛奶），喝很多黑咖啡，昏昏欲睡，瘦骨嶙峋。什么都抓不住的虚无感在空旷的布莱克老宅变本加厉，从隐隐约约的雾气汇聚为沉重的深海。而他浮在脆弱的气泡里。

他不想出门，不想说话，拒绝回忆任何悲惨的过去。

**但他的左眼时不时神经质的抽搐，瞬间将他拉回地狱里来。**

他只收拾了自己的房间和灶台，其他地方依然蒙着厚厚一层灰。

他不知道他喜欢这么样的房子——他可能喜欢曾经的马尔福庄园，但他不能将布莱克老宅变成第二个马尔福庄园。波特可能会气死，然后收回他现在的栖身之所。噢，别说什么这件房屋的所有权归德拉科·马尔福了，他还不傻，被那些完全由权贵解释的法规麻痹糊弄。

**救世主完全可以无视合同收回布莱克老宅，这是理所当然的。**

德拉科端着他的黑咖啡，站在灶台前吞下最后一片面包。这个厨房里有不少麻瓜厨具，他全都不会用，也懒得去找说明书。当然，他也不会用烹饪魔咒。半个都不会。他可以今天吃蓝莓酱的面包，明天吃橘子酱的。

如果哈利没有突然来访，他可能会搜罗到某种神秘的东方酱料。辣口的。

哈利是回来拿一些旧物，一些不值钱却很有纪念意义的东西。当初走得急，被他忘记了。哈利只是抱着试一试的心态才用了壁炉，毕竟德拉科都住进去一个月了，飞路网应该早就换掉了。

但他居然就这么直接从陋居到了布莱克老宅！

那一瞬间，他以为德拉科根本就没有住在这儿。客厅的摆设和他离开时没什么两样，茶几上甚至积了一层灰。灰暗的墙纸年代久远，地毯上有好几个被虫蛀掉的洞。

直到德拉科端着一个马克杯从厨房走出来，一颗心才坠回肚子里。

“你在干嘛？”

哈利皱着眉，而德拉科完全不能理解。

“喝咖啡犯罪吗？”

哈利深吸一口气：“你住进来一个月了！你甚至连客厅都没有打扫过！”

德拉科耸耸肩：“我想，我用不上客厅，没人会来拜访我。”

哈利在他耸肩时，透过轻薄的衬衫看见了尖锐的骨头。每当他以为德拉科已经瘦到极限时，这家伙就会证明他离骷髅可能还有一段距离。

“你每天吃什么？”哈利横冲直撞地进入厨房，他没有漏掉灰扑扑的餐桌。他拉开冰箱，里面只有半袋面包和两盒牛奶，以及整整一排各种口味的果酱，色彩缤纷。

他转身揪住德拉科的衣领将他狠狠按在门框上，咖啡溅出来，非常烫。

“吁——当心我的咖啡。”德拉科的身体完全放松，好像被人以这样威胁的姿态按在门上并没有任何问题，他唯一关心的就是那半杯滚烫的咖啡因。

“你是想自杀吗？你想死就从这儿滚出去！你可以随便找栋楼跳下去！”

德拉科扯了扯嘴角：“我只是不会做饭。波特，脾气不太好啊？”

哈利没说话，他的鼻翼抖动着，喘着粗气儿。然后他松开了德拉科，手指仍然痉挛着。

落针可闻的寂静中，哈利一声不吭地走进壁炉，离开了。

德拉科啜了一口咖啡，舌尖被烫得发痛。苦涩的滋味久久不散，一直漫延进胃里。他不明白波特究竟想干嘛，他突然出现，莫名其妙发了一通脾气，然后又消失了。

也许这个世界已经被战争毁了，人人都有点病。

半个小时后，完全出乎德拉科的意料，哈利又回来了。这次他脚边还有一个小小的行李箱。

“我决定住回来。”哈利让行李箱自己飘回卧室，然后走进厨房。德拉科这才看到他另一只手里提着一篮菜。

“所以……我该走了？”德拉科一只脚已经踏上了楼梯。

哈利皱皱眉：“也许你该过来学着用烹饪魔咒。”德拉科翻了个白眼：“那是仆人的活儿。”哈利忍不住冲他咆哮：“那就去把该死的餐桌擦干净！还有该死的茶几！”

德拉科慢吞吞地用一块正方形抹布在餐桌上来回擦拭。他不想承认他有一点感激，这会让他觉得屈辱。事实上，比起感激，更多的是疑惑和忐忑。哈利没有义务为他做到这一步，他完全应该留他和那些速食品包装袋自生自灭。

“为什么？”

一小时后，德拉科切着他盘子里的柠檬鱼。这是他第二次问这个问题了。

哈利看着他，两汪深不见底的幽绿里有些让德拉科看不懂的情绪。终于，他放下了刀叉，低声回答：“我答应过纳西莎，等一切结束后会尽可能地照顾你。”

叉子从食物上滑下去，在瓷盘上划出刺耳的一声。

“我母亲？”德拉科的声音在微微发抖：“她还说什么了？”

哈利摇摇头：“没什么了，时间就够她说那么一句话。她隐瞒了我假死的事实，我答应她照顾你。原本，我以为一个成年人不需要细致入微到做饭的‘照顾’，显然我高估你了是不是？”

德拉科没有说话，他的头依然垂着，额发挡住了眼睛，双手却在发颤。哈利止住话头，探出半个身子：“你怎么了？”

“啪”一声，刀叉被拍在餐桌上！德拉科抬起头时双眼亮得渗人，两颊凹陷下去，状若疯狂。

“她倒戈了！她隐瞒了最重要的情报，可她却死在战场上！你不是救世主吗？你为什么不接住她？她被凤凰社的人杀了。”这些嘶吼压在他的喉咙里，从齿缝里漏出来。哈利的手甚至不自觉地摸上了腰侧的魔杖。

他沉声道：“难道要我提醒你在此之前她杀了多少人吗？”

德拉科猛地站起来，眼前几乎一片漆黑，头痛欲裂：“她不该死，如果她能活到审判，也许她最后的功劳能让她免除死刑！她是我的母亲，而她死了！你根本不懂！”

哈利也站起来，在餐桌另一端和他对吼：“我不懂？我还不会说话我的母亲就死了，她就该死吗？你说我不懂？”德拉科的眼神是哈利从未见过的冷漠。他嘶声道：“所以你不懂，你从未得到过。”

德拉科转身上楼，将自己关在卧室里。哈利听见门合上时“砰”得一声。窗外完全黑了，灯光摇摇，桌上菜肴散发出油腥冷掉的腻味儿。熟悉的愤怒冲上来，哈利几乎能听到脑中那根弦崩断的声音。他冲上楼，使劲儿砸德拉科的房门。然后他抽出魔杖，一边咒骂一边准备给门锁来一个阿拉霍洞开！

突然。他听到一阵细细的呜咽，从门板那边传来。

世界安静了，冷却了。

紧握魔杖的右手渐渐垂下。

哈利的额头在门上留下一道湿润的印子。自战争结束以来，第无数次，他尝到情绪失控的挫败。

TBC


	3. 星夜

德拉科梦到了纳西莎。

他不知道自己在梦里，也许是不愿意知道。他回到母亲身边，他缩小了，也许只有七岁或者八岁，纳西莎的身影重新变得高大起来。德拉科还记得他早已能将她完全抱在怀里，好像可以保护她了。但下一刻，当他幼小的手掌被握住，他就完全忘了这念头。纳西莎的手指纤细温暖，养尊处优，却足够有力。德拉科坐在她的膝头，当他仰起脸庞时，母亲长长的金发拂过，如同初春的晨风。她有一头非常灿烂的金发，不同于布莱克家族的漆黑，也不同于马尔福们的浅淡。那是阳光和蜂蜜相调和的颜色，在德拉科眼里可以象征一切甜蜜。

然后那金色枯萎了。

纳西莎的身体消瘦下去，迅速变得娇小，纤细的手指再也不能包裹住德拉科的手背。她的身躯在黑色长袍下微微颤抖，德拉科认出这是一件丧服。他发现自己又能抱住她了，于是张开双臂——直到他看见自己手臂内侧的邪恶标志。

德拉科瞪大双眼，肌肉一寸寸被冻住。

纳西莎湿润的眼睛注视着他，将自己的魔杖塞进德拉科手里。她说：“不要出去，不要露面。拿好它，保护自己。”然后她起身，握着卢修斯的魔杖就像握住一柄复仇之剑。她消失了。德拉科想要拉住她，想要阻止她，“不要去，不！回来！”。可他完全说不出话。疼痛从左眼蔓延到全身，就像被一根粗大的荆条缠绕、收紧，直至血肉模糊。

德拉科终于能看到自己了。悲惨又卑微，蜷缩在地板上，死死捂住眼睛。

这是他今夜第二次从噩梦中醒来。心脏疯狂震动，好像要剖开他的胸膛跳出来，就像一尾从玻璃缸中蹦出来的金鱼。他瘫在床单上缺氧般拼命喘气，冷汗完全浸湿了头发。不敢再睡了，他怕下一次会梦到纳西莎的死状。他当然没有真正见过纳西莎死去的样子，这意味着在噩梦中它可能以各种无法预料的场景出现。

凄惨、血腥，或者残酷。没有一种是德拉科能够接受的。

外面的光芒透进来，在天花板留下一道水波般荡漾的光斑。墙上挂着的时钟滴滴答答，在深更半夜规律得如同某种令人发疯的魔法。德拉科放任自己沉溺进去，回想梦中纳西莎的金发拂在脸上的触感。他的右手无意识地搁在左臂上，隔着睡衣用力擦拭那块标记。

红肿、破皮、流血、愈合。循环往复。

他几乎忘了这栋房子里还住着另一个人，直到他再一次听见沉重的脚步声。德拉科失策了，他的确挑选了一间离波特最远的卧室，可惜这间卧室就在楼梯边儿上。每天凌晨，他从噩梦中醒来都能听见他的室友上楼或下楼的声音。失眠的人，一个在房间里游荡，另一个在客厅里游荡，仿佛布莱克老宅里关押的两只鬼魅。德拉科确定哈利也知道他的睡眠状况不怎么好，因为他在噩梦中叫出了声。有好几次。那些不是和纳西莎有关的，悲伤的梦。每一次醒来，他的左眼都会神经质地抽搐半个小时。

哈利就站在房间门口。他不开门，他也不会进来。

距离晚餐争吵已经过去半个月，他们在同一栋房子里过着老死不相往来的生活。哈利在战争结束后直接进了傲罗办公室，傲罗队伍在战争期间扩张到了有史以来最大的规模，在德拉科看来那就是一群疯狗。哈利白天很早就出门，彻夜失眠好像并没有影响他的工作热情。等他走了，德拉科才会起床，去吃餐桌上的蔬菜沙拉和施过保温咒的三明治。

没错，哈利还是在为他做饭。这让德拉科有种错觉，好像救世主在向他传输求和的信号。但怎么可能呢？格兰芬多可是种单细胞生物。如果他们伤害了你，他们也不会为此多思多虑小心翼翼，他们以为跳过来拍拍你的肩膀，哥俩好地说一句“对不起”，破损的关系就能修复如初。所以哈利可能只是在践行他对纳西莎的诺言，避免纳西莎唯一的儿子因营养不良死去；也有可能只是救世主像太平洋一样博大的“好心”在作祟，让他对这个落魄的前食死徒产生了无法摆脱的责任感。

德拉科咬了一口三明治，黑眼圈在苍白的脸上异常突兀。他漠然地想：无论如何，我都不会原谅。

这天晚上哈利没有按时回来。

德拉科有些坐立不安。傲罗从来都是一种高危职业，尤其现在战争刚刚结束。《预言家日报》上总在报道两类新闻，没完没了：流亡食死徒又制造了恐怖袭击；某几位傲罗因公殉职。

他从七点等到八点，又等到九点。灯早就亮了，便当盒上的保温咒渐渐失去效力，时钟规律地滴答声能将人逼疯。那只包裹着德拉科，让他悬浮在深海的脆弱气泡裂开一丝缝隙。虚无的海水倒灌进来，没有令他窒息，却让他半死不活的心脏感到焦虑，让他的肺叶感到疼痛。德拉科回到卧室，打开抽屉，那里面并排躺着他自己的和纳西莎的魔杖。

他取走了纳西莎的那根。

就在他久违地想要走出大门时，壁炉发出噼啪一声响，“不难不死的男孩”从火焰中摔了出来。德拉科一眼就看出他腿上有伤。

“帮帮忙，马尔福。”哈利挣扎着站起来，向德拉科伸出手。德拉科将纳西莎的魔杖塞回口袋，一言不发地扶他坐到沙发上。哈利挽起裤管，他的右腿上包着绷带，骨头在里面扭曲成骇人的形状。

黑魔法造成的伤害。

“已经用过药了，他们会慢慢长好。”哈利的额角渗出冷汗：“今晚可不会好过了。”

“抓到了吗？”德拉科发现重新和哈利说话也不难。

哈利摇摇头：“没有。对方很狡猾，经验丰富，心狠手辣。我的腿是被现场一根伪装成魔杖的黑魔法武器弄伤的。这是条大鱼。”他费力地脱下鞋，将双腿都送到沙发上，然后对站在一边的德拉科说：“我不想再爬楼梯了，我的骨头痛得发疯，你能帮我把枕头和被子拿下来吗？”

德拉科没动。

哈利犹疑着补充：“谢谢？”

德拉科翻了个白眼，好像谁稀罕他的感谢一样。但他还是去了哈利的卧室。当他抱着被子走下楼时，他能闻到面料上干净的皮肤的味道。不是很浓，毕竟夜晚的大多数时间哈利都在客厅里游荡。

“你为什么不干脆睡在沙发上呢？省得半夜楼上楼下的跑。”德拉科将枕头扔给他，然后将另一个枕头放到旁边的小沙发上。那是他自己的枕头。

哈利挑起眉毛，露出一个疑惑的表情。德拉科拍了拍他的枕头，屈起膝盖躺下：“你应该在圣芒戈呆一晚的，你需要护理。”哈利也躺了下来，摸出魔杖关掉房屋里所有的灯。一片漆黑中，他听见自己的声音变得紧绷绷地。

“不，我不想……罗恩还躺在圣芒戈。我不想呆在那儿。”

“韦斯莱？我以为他……”

“以为他和我一样成为了傲罗？”哈利笑了，眼角却耷拉下来，胸口的疼痛甚至盖过了他的右腿，“罗恩在决战中被黑魔法击中了，一直昏迷。他不想当傲罗，他说过等战争结束他就去经营双胞胎的把戏坊。”

德拉科沉默了很久，意识到自己不是唯一那个倒霉蛋。他表现得就像睡着了，但哈利知道他没有。经过傲罗训练的五感在黑暗中更加敏锐，他能听见德拉科不平静的呼吸，长短不一。

“马尔福，你为什么做噩梦？”

德拉科叹息一声：“波特，你睡不着觉就一定要打扰别人吗？”

“反正你也睡不着。我听见了，别装得好像你下一秒就能一觉到天亮。”

德拉科翻了个身：“就是噩梦而已。如果纳吉尼曾经天天在你家餐桌上吃人，你也会做噩梦。”他顿了顿：“你呢？为什么失眠？战争都结束了，你们赢了。”

“就是从战争结束后才睡不着觉的。”哈利的声音低沉模糊，德拉科看到他将自己缩成了一团。“我不知道……我一个人住在这里，一闭上眼睛好像就能听见会议室里传出大家争论的声音。西里斯、莱姆斯、罗恩……所有人。所以我跑去陋居，可是在陋居也差不多，依然无法入睡。我尝试过无梦魔药，一开始效果很好，现在它们已经失去效力了。我睡不着觉，脾气暴躁，抑制不住战时的条件反射，一只被风吹过来的塑料袋都会让我瞬间抽出魔杖将它四分五裂……

“我觉得房间非常、非常压抑。我倒在床上，倒在沙发上，可是墙壁依然会围拢过来挤压我。那么多人在战争中离开了，那么多人。可我活到了现在，活到能睡在安全的房间里，睡在柔软的床上……

“赫敏帮我找了一个心理医生，已经在秘密治疗了。只不过进展有些缓慢。说出来你别笑，我现在就觉得天花板在向我倒下来。”

德拉科嗤地笑出声：“格兰杰给你找的一定也是个麻瓜出身的治疗师——噢，别忙着生气。”他对立刻翻身而起的哈利做了一个安抚的手势：“无意冒犯，但看来我猜对了。”

哈利缓缓躺下去，声音冷了好几度：“你想说什么？”

德拉科仍然躺在那儿，目光穿透浮雕精美的天花板：“还记得霍格沃茨的大厅吗？”哈利的双眼亮了起来：“你是说……”德拉科微微一笑：“巫师有巫师解决问题的方法。你受不了逼仄的天花板，那就让它消失。这就是魔杖应该做的事。”

哈利从枕头底下抽出魔杖，天花板渐渐消融，取而代之的是秋夜高邈的星空。月亮细而小，天幕深蓝，一丝丝若隐若现的云仿佛被扯散的棉絮。德拉科不禁伸出右手，向天上一抓。当然，他抓不住星星。

璀璨的星光照亮了两人的脸，德拉科看见哈利的绿眼睛里漾着轻松的笑意。

“我感觉好多了，真的。”哈利好像回到了11岁，第一次进入霍格沃茨：“魔法是我见过的最奇妙最美好的事情。”他望向德拉科，发现这家伙已经转过身，面向沙发背。

“别表现得像个没见过世面的麻瓜小鬼。”

多日来盘踞在哈利心头的愤怒与焦虑顿时烟消云散，一股柔和的情感冲刷着他的胸膛。

“我应该向你道歉，德拉科。那天晚上，我不该对你说那些话，也不该砸你的门。”哈利注视着他的背，半个月都难以启齿的话语竟然轻松地流泻出来。“无论如何，纳西莎是个伟大的母亲。你知道吗？她做过的最正确的事不是向伏地魔撒谎，而是在战争爆发后将你藏了起来，避免你被卷入过深。她拯救了你，让你的生活可以继续下去。她真的爱你。”

德拉科的嗓音听起来有些哽咽：“我知道，我都知道。”

他没有转过身，固执地用他消瘦的脊背面对哈利。他气色比半个月前好多了，但依然很瘦。哈利看着他从睡衣下面一节一节凸出来的脊梁骨，看着他在星光下泛着朦胧光华的浅色金发，感觉自己触摸到了德拉科内心最最柔软的部分。那里和他一样，盛满了对母亲的爱，对死亡的悲痛，对战争的憎恨。就像一小碗清水，颤巍巍倒映着漫天星辉，折射进哈利的胸膛。

德拉科安静地躺在那里，全身只有左眼在疯狂抽搐跳动。在哈利和星星都看不到的地方，眼泪从他死死捂住眼睛的指缝中溢出。

**妈妈，我后悔了。妈妈。**

TBC


	4. 我愿杀戮

那个美丽的星夜之后，哈利感到他的生活在一步步踏上正轨。他当然还难以入睡，但他有了解决问题的方法。他可以让天花板变成一片虚无，在月光或星光的抚慰下沉入短暂的睡眠。每当他因一点小事快要变成好斗的公牛，只要能想想那个被星星填满的客厅，想想德拉科安静的背影——他的头发是怎样散落在扶手上；他的呼吸是怎样融入不存在的夜风；他消瘦的脊背就像永恒的大理石雕像，永不消失永不坍塌——于是哈利就会安下心来，像一堆渐渐熄灭的干柴。

有时候，他会想把自己的脸颊贴在那一节节凸出的脊梁骨上。这念头有点好笑，哈利没告诉任何人。

心理医生说，陪伴是重要的一环。

布莱克老宅终于显得不那么空了，这一方面要感谢德拉科的存在，另一方面要感谢德拉科做的事。从他们重新开始说话之后，这座寂静的大房子里就陆陆续续出现各种各样的声音，就像布莱克老宅苏醒过来伸着懒腰，关节啪啪作响。哈利做早餐时，德拉科就穿着睡衣在一门之隔的餐桌上煮咖啡，咕噜噜的声音和煎蛋滋啦啦的声音互相呼应。哈利离开时，德拉科已经取来新的《预言家日报》，坐在沙发上将它翻得哗哗响……这些都是一天中最美好的部分。而到了半夜，哈利偶尔会被德拉科的尖叫惊醒——一直都是这样，他的噩梦没有丝毫改善。哈利起身抓件旧T恤，一边往身上套一边走到德拉科门口。往往这段时间已经足够门板另一边的金发男人平静下来。

他敲门，问：“德拉科？你没事吧？”

德拉科就会用那种刻意伪饰过，但依然在颤抖的声音回答他：“没事，不要进来。”

他在撒谎。哈利心知肚明。

另一方面，作为布莱克老宅的现任主人，德拉科终于开始做些分内事了。也有可能他终于无法再忍受灰暗的色调和破洞的地毯。他邮购了一些家具，比如新墙纸、新摆件。遇到猫头鹰送不来的商品，他就会亲自去对角巷买。在做了好几个月的宅男后，德拉科终于开始出门了，这事儿足够哈利放上三天三夜的韦斯莱烟花好好庆祝。

如果德拉科出门不会遇到麻烦的话。

赫敏急匆匆地走进来，那头蓬松浓密的棕发快从发网中脱落，在脑后一颤一颤。“哈利，我刚刚看到马尔福被带进了审讯室。维克多指控他在对角巷使用了黑魔法物品。你们住在一起，所以……我想应该告诉你。”

哈利腾地站起来：“维克多？那个母亲和妹妹都死在食死徒手里的维克多？”

赫敏点点头，脸色有些苍白。

情况对我很不好——这是德拉科唯一清楚的事情。至于其他，德拉科就糊里糊涂了。他只是走在对角巷上，如果他知道如今的法令已经不允许手臂上有黑魔标记的人上街了——那么他会好好待在家里的，哪儿也不去。那个留着络腮胡的青年傲罗，好像是叫维克多？他的眼神令德拉科作呕。当他押着他进入审讯室时，就像一个捕到了狡猾狐狸的伟大猎人。他坚称自己巡逻时佩戴的黑魔法感应器有强烈反应，而那时德拉科正好从他身边经过。

这家伙说的话都是垃圾！但他是傲罗。德拉科冷笑：瞧他说过什么？现在的傲罗队伍就他妈是一群疯狗。这群疯狗拿走了他身上纳西莎的魔杖，拿走了他从对角巷买来的金鱼和鱼缸，搜过他的身，然后将他扔进逼仄的小房间，用强光照他的脸。

德拉科再次开始神游，他感到自己回到了审判席上。事实上，维克多问的问题也和那没什么区别。

“你真的从未杀过人吗？”

“除了暗杀邓布利多，你还为伏地魔做过什么？”

“你是什么时候成为食死徒的？成年之前还是成年之后？”

……

德拉科拒绝回答这些废话。这世上没有完美的修辞，如果他有罪，那就只有开口说话这一条罪状。缄默是罪人唯一的选择。

“杀人”这个字眼的出现频率过高了，德拉科不禁开始重新拷问自己： **你为什么不能杀人。** 他的意识被割裂成两半，一半以沉默应付着强光和傲罗，另一半则面对着一张苍白、惊恐、冷汗涔涔的脸。她在他的魔杖下颤抖，眼底流露出令人心碎的祈求。

这只是一个卑微的泥巴种——杀了她，杀了她！

他的手颤得比他的猎物更厉害。

德拉科在那一刻什么也没想，他用不出索命咒，脑子一片空白。事后，当他捂着剧烈疼痛的眼睛蜷缩在床上时，他想起一只美丽的小鸟。不是被他送进地狱的那只，而是在更加久远的过去，被他送进天空的那只。迷糊的翠鸟，飞进他的卧室。要抓住它可太容易了，只要偷偷用父亲的魔杖施一个简单的小咒语，他就能很轻松地将它握进手心。然而，当翠鸟那温暖的小小心脏在他掌心跳动时，生命滚烫的力度和惊人的脆弱使他无比恐惧。年幼的德拉科没有感受到“掌控”所带来的，烈酒般的权力，他只是 **恐惧** 。他放飞了它，直到绿色的尾羽消失在蔚蓝的天空，才长长舒了一口气。

德拉科本来已经忘了这样一件微不足道的小事。当他再想起来时，他第一次，产生了后悔的情绪。

悔不当初。可德拉科已经完全了解自己软弱的个性，他明白即使再给他一次机会——无论是回到那个泥巴种面前，还是回到那只翠鸟面前，他依然做不到斩断生命的线。

邓布利多这个老疯子，总是该死的正确！德拉科多希望他也能错一回！

就在审讯因他的不配合完全陷入僵局时，房门被撞开了，一头凌乱黑发和一双火星四溅的绿色眼睛冲进审讯室。

德拉科心中，某个完全置身事外的角落懒洋洋地鼓起掌来：道具都准备好了，我们的大英雄终于出场了！噢，可怜的小罪人，你会被拯救的。死死拉着救世主的衣角吧，就像拉着一截蛛丝，从地狱里一厘厘往上升——真是幸运的孩子。

哈利在冲维克多大声吼叫，然后维克多情绪激动地吼回来。他们争得面红耳赤，德拉科发现格兰杰就站在门外，目光担忧。于是他歪着头，冲她微微一笑。不带感情地。

直到哈利再次说出那句话，不是在法庭上那样冷静的语调。

“他从未杀过人！”

振聋发聩。

“他是被逼迫的！”

掷地有声。

德拉科那仿佛湖面结冰的漠然破裂了，无垠的悔恨卷着滔天怒火从德拉科的心脏冲上大脑！他恨哈利这副理所当然地样子，将他的软弱和错误作为他纯洁的证言！救世主永远不知道因为这份“纯洁”，他究竟失去了什么！

他张开嘴，一连串恶毒的咒骂就要脱口而出——赫敏进来了，打断了他，也打断了哈利和维克多毫无意义的争论。

“维克多，你们没有问出结果，也没有任何马尔福使用了黑魔法物品的证据。”赫敏大概是在场唯一冷静的人，这博取了德拉科的一点好感。“按照规定，只能拘留他二十四小事。我想哈利愿意为他保释，是吗？”

哈利点点头，瞪了维克多一眼。

“我去办手续。”他离开了，赫敏紧随其后。

维克多颓败地坐回椅子上，从口袋里掏出一盒卷烟点上。德拉科没动，隔着桌子，和他大眼瞪小眼。维克多将烟盒甩到他脸上：“看什么看！得意吗？再一次从傲罗手中逃脱？”

德拉科按了按被砸中的颧骨，声调平静：“你不适合当傲罗。”他站起来：“我可以走了吧？请把我母亲的魔杖还给我。”

维克多敏锐地从这句陈述中捕捉到了鄙夷的潜流，他冷笑一声：“我清楚你没有杀人。杀过人的人，眼神是不一样的。但我还是要把你送进阿兹卡班，知道为什么吗？就是因为有你这种人！你这种没骨头的懦夫臣服在伏地魔的脚下，才会壮大他的声势，滋养他的野心。没杀过人又怎样？你只是懦弱到不敢念出索命咒！你是有罪的！我会抓到你，你等着。”

德拉科猛地回过身，手掌拍在桌上，居高临下恶狠狠地望着维克多。

他的眼睛突然很像那些杀过人的人了，维克多不由自主捏紧了他的魔杖。德拉科说话了，他耗费一下午都没撬开的嘴巴吐出凉丝丝的威胁。

“我真希望我杀过……”这个小食死徒的脸庞苍白如纸，眼底微微泛着红光：“我宁愿我杀过你们这些泥巴种……肮脏的下流的东西！我真的希望我曾经杀过！”

维克多往后缩了一下，咽了口唾沫。

“德拉科……？”

德拉科回过头，哈利捏着一张表格站在门口。他的眉毛皱着，瞳孔微微张大，看起来既疑惑又愤怒，还有点脆弱。

他听到了。

德拉科的手指冷得像块冰。

维克多挑起眉毛，目光在他们之间来回梭巡。然后他笑了，下流得很：“波特先生，你可以带走你的……朋友了。听说你们住在一起？”他将纳西莎的魔杖递给德拉科。

德拉科冷冷道：“与你无关。”

他们从哈利办公室里的壁炉回到布莱克老宅。他不想交谈，将鱼缸和金鱼放在桌上就想回卧室。但哈利叫住了他。

“你没事吧？德拉科？”

“没事。”德拉科轻声回答。

他在撒谎。

哈利上前两步，这次他不准备仅仅站在门外。

“你为什么要说那些话？你不是这么想的对吗？你不想杀人。”

这次德拉科能够清晰地看见哈利眼底那抹脆弱了，非常清晰。他的心脏揪起来，酸苦的柠檬汁从心头浇下。

“如果我说，我就是这么想的呢？”德拉科心里那个完全置身事外的角落在为他的坦白喝彩。“你要把我送回阿兹卡班吗？”

哈利的嘴唇哆嗦着，指关节被他捏得劈啪作响。为了自己挺秀的鼻子，德拉科不动声色地拉开了和哈利之间的距离。他从来不知道，他可以冷漠到这种地步。

“辩护、同居、保释。”德拉科扯扯嘴角：“你做的太多了。波特，你想从我这儿得到什么？满足你那颗和邓布利多一脉相承的好心，让我跪下来为你歌功颂德？还是为了我母亲？我告诉你，我不需要照顾了！真正需要照顾的是你，你就像只情绪不稳定的炸弹，谁知道你什么时候会爆发？会像个疯子一样哐哐哐砸我的门？”

德拉科声音不大，可哈利觉得自己耳膜都在痛。他不自觉地退后半步，德拉科立刻欺压上来。

“还是说，你想要我的屈服？想要我臣服在格兰芬多式的乌托邦幻想下，受你们骑士精神的洗礼，重生为一个纯洁无暇的小天使？张着小嘴傻呵呵地在新世界欢笑？让你失望了，波特。”

“不……我……”哈利垂下头，不知道为什么会发展成这种乱七八糟的样子。德拉科深吸一口气：“ **你想要什么？** ”

“我不知道。”哈利摇摇头：“我不知道。”

他曾经以为，只要德拉科得到了公正的审判，他就会满足。后来他以为，只要德拉科的生活能够继续下去，没有辜负他对纳西莎的承诺，他就会满足。

但没有这么简单……他和德拉科之间远比他想象的要复杂。

德拉科转头就走，把房门甩出“砰”地一声。

金鱼游曳在新换的鱼缸里，隔着玻璃观察着外面那个光怪陆离的世界。哈利站了一会儿，也将自己关进房间。他的卧室不大，窗户半掩，瑰紫晚霞渐渐被拥入夜色。各种微小的声音突然变得刺耳又吵嚷：时钟一格一格，永不停息；窗帘在夜风的吹动下窸窸窣窣；浴室里那个还没修好的水龙头滴滴答答……

房屋寂静得如同坟墓。又空又大。

突然，哈利听到脚步声。

德拉科出来了。

行李箱在楼梯上磕磕碰碰。

大门打开。

他走了。

**布莱克老宅死了。**

TBC


	5. 面纱

德拉科·马尔福失踪了。

首先察觉到这一点的是维克多。这位在战争中失去了母亲和妹妹的麻种巫师比斯莱特林们更像一条难缠的毒蛇，阴冷的目光始终死死注视着那些因种种原因未被投入阿兹卡班的前食死徒们。维克多说过他会抓到马尔福——那个恶名昭著的马尔福、纯血派马尔福、和救世主不清不楚的马尔福——那他就一定会抓到。决不放弃。因此，当他安插在布莱克老宅附近的眼线告诉他，马尔福提着行李箱消失在麻瓜地铁站后，维克多激动地快要撞上天花板！

毫无疑问，他和流窜在外的黑巫师碰头了！他的黑魔法感应器不会说谎，这家伙终于露出了狐狸尾巴。一个被赦免的前食死徒，幸运地收到救世主的关照，绝没有任何理由离开那儿。除非他图谋不轨。

维克多一边加派人手搜查德拉科的痕迹，一边去申请德拉科·马尔福的通缉令。他的魔杖在腰侧蠢蠢欲动，只要那金发小子一露头，就会毫不客气地喂他一记钻心剜骨！

在战场上，“不可饶恕”的只有败亡。

然后维克多在主任办公室遇到了赫敏。他其实挺喜欢这个聪明的女巫，和他一样出身麻瓜家庭，在战争期间用她灵活的脑袋做出许多杰出的贡献。但赫敏似乎不太喜欢他——她认为他过于激进。她和救世主是一边的，自从伏地魔死后就像什么愚蠢的圣母无差别地对那些该死的食死徒散发怜悯慈悲的圣光。

赫敏手里拿着一张魔法遗留波动检测报告，强作镇定的脸上裂开几道慌乱的细缝。波特和他们的主任金斯莱都面沉如水。

赫敏咽了一下喉咙，将那张报告单放到桌上。“上次那个利用陷阱扭曲了哈利腿骨的黑巫师是莱斯特兰奇。技术部分析了现场残留的魔法波动，与莱斯特兰奇的记录有高达百分之九十六的相似度，基本可以确定了。”

波特捋了一把头发，维克多注意到他眼底挂着两个乌黑的眼袋，本就凌乱的头发更加疯狂地向四面八方生长。他知道马尔福失踪了吗？维克多不敢确定。但马尔福的离开显然对他造成了不小的打击。

“我得尽快把德拉科带回家。他也算半个布莱克，布莱克老宅的血缘魔法可以保护他！”波特神神叨叨地原地踱了两步，拔腿就走：“我现在就去！”

维克多拦住他：“等等——我没听错吧？保护他？莱斯特兰奇是他的姨妈！现在他离开了，很明显他和他的姨妈勾结在一起！该死，我们要做的是将他逮捕归案！天杀的马尔福给你灌了什么迷魂汤？”

哈利突然暴跳如雷，一把揪住他的衣领，看起来下一秒就会给他两拳：“滚开！莱斯特兰奇会杀了他！维克多，你他妈才是那个被灌了迷魂汤的人！怎么？战场上的拼杀还不够平复你的仇恨？你恨不得将所有和伏地魔沾边的人都吊起来钻心剜骨吧？梅林的胡子，你他妈是个傲罗！我求你睁开眼看看！马尔福被无罪释放了，现在外面还有个想杀他的食死徒！你应该保护他就像保护任何一个无罪的普通巫师！”

赫敏用一个小魔咒分开他们，金斯莱也严厉地看着他们。

“莱斯特兰奇一直将伏地魔的死归因于纳西莎·马尔福的背叛。自从食死徒溃败，她就越来越疯了。德拉科·马尔福的确处于危险之中，有必要将其保护起来。”金斯莱对维克多发出指令：“我知道你一直在监视他，让你的人将他带回傲罗办公室。我希望可以争取到德拉科·马尔福的配合，引诱莱斯特兰奇再次现身。”

哈利从听到“监视”起就一直瞪着他，脖子上的青筋一鼓一鼓。

维克多其实仍然对“马尔福性命堪忧”的说法持怀疑态度，但金斯莱的命令他只能遵守——如果他可以。

“我也希望我能将他带回来。”维克多对哈利扯出一个冷笑：“但他失踪了。我也是刚刚才得到的消息。谁知道他是被莱斯特兰奇杀了还是和她一起藏起来了？波特，你认为呢？”

赫敏倒吸一口凉气：“梅林啊……”她揪住了哈利，将那几根不停痉挛的冰凉手指狠狠攒在自己的掌心里。哈利看起来就要把维克多从窗户里整个儿扔出去！金斯莱一拍桌子站起来：“立刻调取马尔福的魔杖监控记录，确认他的位置！”

“审查魔杖监控记录需要从安全部申请，这要一段时——”金斯莱抽出羽毛笔飞速写了什么，然后按上公章，递给赫敏。她立刻改口：“我这就去！”

哈利追着她离开。

“魔杖监控？”他简直无法相信：“你们监控了德拉科的魔杖？”

他想起同居以来寥寥几次看到的，德拉科手拿魔杖的样子——全都是纳西莎的魔杖，他一次也没用过自己的魔杖！

赫敏脚下生风，和哈利一前一后进入壁炉，然后从安全部的壁炉里出来。“是的，审判结束后，有人去找马尔福补了那根山楂木魔杖的标记，覆盖了他之前使用的纳西莎的魔杖。你应该能猜到，是维克多他们。这件事金斯莱也默许了，但我相信金斯莱并不怎么赞同——不要生他的气。妥协有时候是领导工作的一部分……不仅是他，其他没有入狱的前食死徒或曾有偏激言论的纯血派都受到了同样的待遇。马尔福的双重身份注定他免不了这一遭不是吗？我很抱歉没能阻止，也没有告诉你。那段时间你自己的问题就够多了，我不想拿这些来烦你。”

“但德拉科被无罪释放了，他是一个已经成年的自由人！他的魔杖不应该被监控，这完全是不公平的！”

赫敏将金斯莱的条子交给安全部的职员。

“但依然有人认为他是有罪的！他们不在乎法庭的判决，他们只在乎自己的感受！”赫敏完全理解哈利的愤怒，她焦急的口气软下来，缓慢镇静：“哈利， **世上从没有完全的公平，理念总是和现实世界存在差距。** ”

哈利定定地看着她，那双暗绿色的眼睛如同雨季的热带森林。赫敏捏了捏他的手，哈利反手握住，掌心黏腻的冷汗让她小小打了个哆嗦。但她没有抽出，任由自身的热量传递到哈利手上。这大概是她此刻唯一能做的。

哈利轻轻笑了一声：“实话。但我没想到你也会这么说，毕竟你可是‘呕吐’的创始人呢。”赫敏也笑了，虽然很多人不理解，但S.P.E.W.是她自认为做过的最正确的事情之一。这让她想到了罗恩，躺在圣芒戈病床上的，她爱的人。也是最终完全支持她的人。

即使躺在病床上人事不知，罗恩依然在给她源源不绝的勇气。

“因为，如果说历史真的有什么规律，那就是——如果我们停止抗争，我们的时代就会永无止境地堕落下去。”赫敏露出一个温柔而疲惫的微笑：“我不知道战争什么时候是个头。但我们已经抗争了伏地魔，我们也一定可以抗争其他的东西。哈利，没事的……会没事的。”

她拥抱了她的朋友，感受到哈利脆弱瘦削的骨头就硌在她的颈窝。她能够清晰地触摸到他的痛苦：那些无法言说的愤怒，那些无能为力的憋屈，那颗盛满悲伤的火热的心脏。

**他只是想做正确的事情。**

而他努力想要做到“正确”的对象之一——马尔福还生死未卜。

“我们会把马尔福带回来的。”她知道自己只能给一点安慰了：“一定。”

此时安全部的检测巫师拿着报告出来，眉头紧紧皱着。赫敏和哈利连忙站起来：“有他的位置了吗？”

“有了。但记录显示这根魔杖完全没有移动，近几个月来一直处于沉寂状态，连个飞来咒都没有施过。”检测员将报告递给他们：“它仍在格里莫广场12号。”

赫敏发出一声压抑的惊呼，她想不出有什么原因能让一个巫师放弃他的魔杖。即使这根魔杖正被监控呢？马尔福从不是这种宁折不弯的人。哈利灵光一闪：“能检测纳西莎的魔杖吗？纳西莎·马尔福，她已经去世了，但她的魔杖之前一直都是德拉科在用。”检测员用魔杖在虚空中点了几下，浮现出一串日期：“让我看看——唔……标记被覆盖不到一年，还能恢复记录。请稍等一下。”

他离开了。赫敏惴惴不安地坐到哈利身边，总觉得眼皮在跳。

“他连魔杖都没带。”哈利喃喃道：“他说过纳西莎的魔杖用着并不顺手。”

也许莱斯特兰奇已经找到他了。也许她已经用一个冰冷无情的索命咒取走了德拉科的一切。也许那头金发此刻正散落在泥地里，苍白的皮肤渐渐干瘪长出青紫瘢痕，苍蝇嗡嗡乱飞。

而他离开之前，他们还在吵架。

德拉科逼问他“为什么”，执意想要一个答案，用他斯莱特林的逻辑来揣测哈利无私帮助的原因。

“我不知道。”哈利搓了搓他的脸，把鼻子都揉红了。失眠让他头痛欲裂：“他会回来吗？他根本不想回来，他离开了！他认为我想要他的屈服，想从他身上获取某样东西——梅林知道我没有！”他转向赫敏，苦笑：“但我的确感到不满足，感到某种渴望……我不知道……”

那些隐秘的渴望像一群蚂蚁在失眠的深夜啃噬他的心，在空荡如坟墓的布莱克老宅发出根须在泥土里吸水的声音。

“我有告诉过你我的睡眠质量改善很多了吗？德拉科帮了我不少。但他离开了。”

赫敏怜悯而宽容地看着他：“哈利，他离开不是你的错。你不能把这世上所有的‘错误’都揽在自己身上。我想，马尔福离开是因为他再也受不了那些了——那些区别对待，那些不公平。而待在你身边会让这些痛苦的体验尤其明显。显然，他在迁怒，因为他总是被看做救世主身边一个被拯救的附属品。哈利，你无法改变别人的想法并不是你的错。而马尔福是个斯莱特林，他们对权力总是天生敏感。”

哈利垂头盯着地板，看起来陷入了沉思。

赫敏一直都认为哈利在对待马尔福的事情上过于一厢情愿了。那股勇往直前的劲头固然很好，但会使他忽视一些很重要的东西。他和马尔福之间，远远不止是他们两人之间单独的事情。

那复杂得多。

检测员再次走进来，他将新的报告单递到哈利的鼻子底下，打断他的思索：“出来了。依然是沉寂状态，但有移动迹象。目前停留在翻倒巷69号。”

赫敏抽出魔杖，给维克多传讯：“翻倒巷69号！要快！”

哈利已经幻影移形了。

TBC


	6. 风掀起一角

翻倒巷69号是一个废弃多年的仓库。赫敏带着大部队到来时，哈利沉着脸，被一个摸不清底细的魔法阵拦在门外。暮色四合，墙上高高的小窗紧闭，透过玻璃能看见德拉科的半个身子。他靠在木箱上，面色惨白，已经失去了意识。灰尘在空中沉浮，单薄的胸膛微弱起伏着，完全攥住了哈利的呼吸。

“检测出魔法波动与莱斯特兰奇一致。”技术部飞快解析着那个复杂的魔法阵：“这不是黑魔法，是一个组合魔法阵，十分高深。打个比方，有点像麻瓜的定时炸弹和地雷的综合体。”

赫敏敏锐地问：“所以我们不能贸然闯进去。还剩多少时间？”

“半个小时不到。”

哈利回过头：“能解除这个魔法阵吗？”

技术部抹了一把汗：“我们尽力。”

没有什么比一墙之隔却只能等待更加揪心的事情了。维克多指挥其他傲罗以仓库为中心展开地毯式搜索，比起危在旦夕的德拉科，他对神出鬼没的莱斯特兰奇更上心。虽然他知道没什么可能性抓到这个狡猾的疯子。时间一分一秒过去，哈利不敢再去看仓库里面的情形，他害怕自己会忍不住冲进去。赫敏始终紧紧握着他的手。

只剩十分钟的时候，技术部依然没能解除这个组合魔法阵，但他们找到了一条相对而言比较安全的道路，规避了大部分已经检测出来的“地雷”点——相信莱斯特兰奇布下这个死局后就是这样离开的。

在赫敏担忧的注视下，哈利循着技术部的指挥将仓库门缓缓打开15度，侧身溜了进去。天色已经完全暗下来，仓库里没有灯，哈利使出一个荧光闪烁，小心翼翼往里走。德拉科就在魔法阵的中心点，他必须穿过垒起来的木箱和杂物，不能碰落哪怕一根羽毛。灰尘积了厚厚一层，哈利看见了几只脚印——属于高跟鞋。

“右转，对，再走五步。停！左转三步——当心。”

终于，哈利看见了德拉科。魔法阵的中心地带不再有爆炸点了，他扑过去，将德拉科扶起来，用手中的魔杖将他唤醒。德拉科睁开眼睛时以为自己在做梦——如果不是做梦，他怎么可能会见到哈利·波特？人人趋之若鹜的救世主，格兰芬多的黄金男孩，以打落马尔福的荣耀为己任——但哈利冰冷湿润的手掌拍在他脸上，瞬间将他带回现实。

德拉科一个激灵，抓住哈利的袖子，声音嘶哑：“泥巴种小孩！”

顺着德拉科惊惧的视线，哈利转过头，看见一个窝在废弃衣橱里的孩子。男孩，看起来十岁左右，被捆得不能动弹，害怕地牙齿打颤，咯咯响。

技术部透过哈利的眼睛，也看到了这一幕。他们终于知道为什么不能解开这个魔法阵了，因为这个魔法阵居然有两个中心点！小孩和德拉科，他们的位置一旦移动出范围，魔法阵就会瞬间引爆。

“必须有两个人吗？”哈利问。

过了一会儿，他点点头：“我留在这里。”

哈利安抚地拍拍德拉科的手背，将袖子从他手中拽出来。他走到小孩身边，给他松绑，温柔地低声安慰，然后将小孩的五感也连上仓库外面的技术部成员。

“亲爱的，你叫亚当是吗？好的，亚当。听我说，你可以自己走出去，就按照你耳朵里的指示那样走。你玩过电子游戏吗？是的，就像电子游戏那样，一步一步走出去。很简单对不对？我相信你。”

德拉科不可置信地瞪着他：“你要把我们的命交给一个小孩？他走错一步这里就会炸成灰！”

“你还有更好的办法吗？”哈利有点压抑不住自己的怒火。

亚当已经站了起来，被绳子捆到麻痹的四肢在哈利的小魔咒下恢复如初。他看了德拉科一眼，目光落在他右手握着的枪管上。德拉科察觉到了，他不自在地动了动，想将手枪藏到背后。

“我不会走错的！”亚当抿抿嘴唇：“谢谢你没有杀我。”

技术部分成两队，一队指导亚当往外移动，另一队则争取最后的五分钟解决这个该死的魔法阵！哈利坐进那个废弃的衣橱，目送亚当消失在拐角处。

德拉科就坐在他的对面。

哈利这时才专心打量了他一番。这家伙还穿着离开布莱克老宅时的那套衣服，已经被灰尘和汗水弄得脏兮兮皱巴巴。金发凌乱，一缕缕打了结，配上苍白的脸和黑眼圈，比哈利在审判席上见到他时还要凄惨一百倍。

“救世主，这次你能救下我吗？”

哈利无视了德拉科语调里淡淡的嘲讽：“我是傲罗，这是我工作的一部分。怎么？依然认为我为你做的太多？”

德拉科沉默了一会儿。在哈利开始感到不安时，金发男人盯着自己面前那一块地板，冷淡地说：“就算这次我能活下来，我也不会留在布莱克老宅的。我甚至可能不会留在英国。”

“随你。”哈利的喉咙发紧，不知为何，他感到自己在说违心的话。

“ **你是自由的。** ”

然后，他得到了一个真正友善的微笑，来自他的死对头德拉科·马尔福。

哈利看了一眼他右手旁边的左轮手枪：“这把枪是怎么回事？”

德拉科拿起来做了一个瞄准的动作，黑洞洞的枪口直视哈利的脸。哈利意识到，这里刚刚坐着的是亚当，那个小男孩。德拉科用嘴发出“砰”地一声，没有扣动扳机。他将枪随手放在膝盖上，耸耸肩：“自救的方法。如果我杀了另一个中心点，魔法阵就会为我敞开。我的贝拉姨妈，呵，真是顾念亲情的好人。”

哈利一点也不担心，他笑了笑：“你不会的。”

德拉科难得没有和他对着干，半晌才道：“所以这是我再一次失败的证明。”

无形的倒计时转到最后一圈。

哈利的额上结了一层细细密密的冷汗，紧紧握着他的魔杖。德拉科仰头望着高耸的天花板，眼神空茫。那把枪被踢到一边，不知何时他的右手中已经出现了纳西莎的魔杖。

倒数3秒。

亚当从15度缝隙的仓库大门钻了出来，赫敏立刻将精疲力竭的小男孩抱起来，送到安全的地方。

倒数2秒。

所有傲罗都给自己上了一个盔甲护身，将仓库包围，预防可能的爆炸波及到周边的屋舍。

最后一秒。

技术部的人跳起来对着仓库大声念出那个解除魔法阵的咒语——与此同时，整个翻倒巷69号都被炸上了天！爆炸的余波将现场的傲罗掀翻在地，耳鸣久久不退，火光扭曲了每个人的表情。

赫敏刚刚把亚当安置好，声嘶力竭地往火场里冲，又被反应过来的维克多一把扑倒按住。直到灭了火，确认魔法阵已经不复存在，赫敏才强撑着一口气，和维克多走进焦黑的仓库。

谢天谢地！赫敏捂住嘴，汹涌而出的泪水洗尽脸颊上的灰尘——他们还活着！

哈利和德拉科都倒在地上，胸膛起伏。以他们为中心，方圆三米内没有烧灼的痕迹，好像爆炸和大火都被什么屏障阻挡在外了。哈利身上甚至没有一点伤痕，而德拉科的头磕在箱子角上，血丝已经凝固。

“奇迹……”维克多喃喃道，他本来以为会看到两具焦尸，“这是怎么做到的？”

赫敏擦干眼泪，让医师将两人送到担架上。她恢复了冷静，在这块小小的，完整的“圣地”上梭巡。她捡起哈利的魔杖，回溯出的最后一个咒语是“盔甲护身”——毫无疑问，哈利用到了德拉科的身上。她又拾起另一根魔杖，属于纳西莎的魔杖。她无法回溯，这根魔杖甚至已经失去了魔力，握在手中就和一截树枝没什么两样。如果她没猜错，杖芯已经断了。

视线落在不远处的左轮手枪上，赫敏的目光凝固了，一个大胆的猜想差点让她站立不住。

她轻声问：“维克多，上次在对角巷，你的黑魔法感应器对马尔福有反应是真的吗？”

维克多正在指挥队下的傲罗整理现场，嗯了一声。转眼看见赫敏的脸色，皱起眉头：“怎么了？”

赫敏呼吸一窒，没有正面回答。

圣芒戈住院部。

德拉科再次陷入那个该死的梦魇，伴随着悔恨、屈辱与痛苦，无止境的下坠、下坠。

这次的梦魇中不再有那抹温柔而明亮的金色了。纳西莎彻底从他的生命中抽离，只剩布满荆棘的小路延伸进浓稠的黑暗。德拉科扑倒在坚硬的荆棘上，他抽噎着，像只小鸡仔被人捏住脖子。蛇一样阴冷的猩红眼眸盯住他，感觉就像被蛇信子舔了一遍。他想道歉，但他什么声音也发不出来。仿佛被定住一般，看着那根魔杖戳过来，点在他惊恐的眼球上。

德拉科甚至能感觉到冰冷的魔杖尖在他的眼球上微微滑动。

冗长复杂的奇妙音节一个音节一个音节地钻进德拉科的耳朵，他的心脏快要跳出来了。伴随着轻蔑的笑声，剧痛从他的左眼钻进四肢百骸，血液逆流，筋骨寸断。他意识到有什么与生俱来，习以为常的东西被折损了，被碾碎了，在他勉强支棱的躯干里只剩断壁残垣，只剩风化后的砂砾——再被碎雪一厘厘覆盖。

他丢失了半条命。他的灵魂会比其他人轻上一点。

左眼的疼痛将会是伴随他余生的绝症。

贝拉特里克斯没有放过这一点。德拉科知道她看不起自己，不想承认这个连泥巴种都杀不了的小马尔福是她的侄子，流着一半高贵的布莱克血液。她将手枪塞进他的掌心，笑得不怀好意，偏执而疯狂：“瞧瞧，和你多般配啊。”她将那个无辜的男孩扔在他面前：“只是个泥巴种而已。亲爱的小龙，难道你想像你的母亲，做一个肮脏的背叛者？你长大了，不再是个孩子，拿出点男子气概吧！”

德拉科无意识地摩挲着那把枪，工业世界的残酷、机械和冰冷。与巫师的文明处于两个极端。

无疑，贝拉特里克斯在侮辱他！

德拉科愤怒地冲她吼叫，但她不见了，取而代之的是那个什么都不懂的泥巴种小崽子！不知道从哪里被贝拉特里克斯提溜来的倒霉蛋。他的麻瓜父母要急死了吧？他知道自己是个巫师吗？他知道11岁的时候会收到霍格沃茨的录取通知书吗？

他如同待宰的羔羊，在德拉科的枪口下瑟瑟发抖。

僵持。

德拉科感到自己的生命就在这无声的僵持中涓滴流逝。

——杀了他，杀了这个泥巴种！你就可以离开了！

——难道还要再错一次吗？这是一个机会！一个弥补错误的机会！

——如果当年你就做到了……如果……

一只美丽的翠鸟在漆黑的废弃仓库中盘旋，尾羽拖出炫目的光带，是葱郁而神秘的绿色，最终停在猎物和枪口之间。

德拉科惊醒了！

出乎意料，他第一眼看见的是格兰杰。然后才是雪白的窗帘，明亮的阳光，还有墙壁上的圣芒戈魔法伤病医院标志。

格兰杰对他说的第一句话是：“放心吧，哈利也好好儿的。”

德拉科下意识地就想怼回去，谁担心波特了？但格兰杰看似平静的脸庞下仿佛酝酿着什么灾难。这使她的微笑看起来毫无说服力，眼神也躲躲闪闪，完全不像德拉科所熟悉的，那个冷静机敏的女巫。

这一瞬间，他的心真的提了起来。

格兰杰深吸了一口气，压低声音，对他说了第二句话。

——“德拉科，你愿意去麻瓜社会生活吗？”

德拉科彻底冻住了。

TBC


	7. 不会愈合的伤口

哈利已经很久没有如此美妙的睡眠了。

当他悠悠转醒时，感觉就像一尾随波逐流的鱼。波浪轻柔推动，阳光使皮肤感到灼热，却热得恰到好处，连一根细小的睫毛都伸着懒腰，喉咙咕噜噜得应和海风，发出绵长的呻吟。

体内那只时时暴怒的狮子眯着眼，翻了个身，再次沉入溺水般的梦乡。所以哈利是以一种幸福平和的心情醒来的，直到赫敏唤他之前，他都以为自己还在做梦呢。

赫敏按住他的肩膀：“虽然只是轻微脑震荡，但还是再躺躺吧。头痛吗？有没有恶心想吐？”

爆炸和德拉科的脸刺入脑海，哈利脸色一变：“德拉科……”

赫敏露出一个安抚的微笑：“他醒得比你还早，维克多去找他做笔录了。噢，忘了说，你的笔录由我来做。”

“你们真应该换一下。”哈利无视了赫敏的劝阻，起身穿鞋：“维克多和德拉科能和平地待上五分钟吗？我得去看着他。”

事实证明，哈利的担忧是正确的。他们离德拉科的病房还有十米远呢，就先听到了争吵声。准确说，是德拉科稍显尖利的讽刺。

“……哈！如您所说，我只是一个不敢念出索命咒的懦夫。这就是我没杀掉那个泥巴种小崽子的真相。一个懦夫也没有能力阻挡贝拉特里克斯精心布置的魔法阵，留着你那些烦人的问题去问你们伟大的救世主吧。恕不远送！”

“放礼貌点儿马尔福！那孩子叫亚当，不叫什么‘泥巴种小崽子’！该死……你就一定要惹怒我吗？上帝知道我只是来做个笔录！”

“你的笔录关我什么事？请你离开。我看到你就头疼。梅林啊，我只是一个病号——因为你们这些无能的傲罗至今让一个疯子逍遥法外才产生的病号。”

“好的，马尔福。”维克多听起来深吸了一口气。说真的，到这份儿上了都没拔魔杖简直出乎哈利意料之外。

“我为我之前的不当言论道歉，”维克多低沉的声音缓缓响起：“你没有为了自己活命而杀掉亚当，这也许说明你也不是那么不可救药，那么懦弱。也许，你心底还残存着一点善良。我向你道歉。现在我们可以好好做笔录了吗？”

哈利露出一个微笑。维克多是出了名的激进派，这是哈利第一次见他低头。然而事情没有往他设想的，好的方面发展。德拉科的声音几乎是立刻冷了下来，那种做作又任性的尖锐消失了，哈利甚至从中感到了危险的气息，就像被一条毒蛇暗暗盯着。

“维克多，向我道歉？态度转变得有点快啊。”德拉科嘶嘶道：“我就知道泥巴种靠不住。格兰杰告诉了你多少？哈，算了，我不想知道。总之，收起你那些该死的同情心。我宁愿被当做一个罪人，也不愿被你们这些自诩正义的‘胜利者’看做可怜兮兮的羔羊。我不需要你的道歉，你的评价对我而言毫无意义。滚出我的病房！不然我会让你看看就算没有魔杖，一个马尔福也能做到的事情！”

维克多显然懵了：“你他妈究竟怎么回事？”

哈利震惊地转过头，不敢相信一觉醒来，他最好的朋友之一，赫敏·格兰杰——绝对和德拉科水火不容，麻瓜家庭出身的女巫——居然和德拉科之间有了什么不为人知的秘密！

而且他还一头雾水！

赫敏向天花板翻了个白眼，扯着哈利的袖子将他拽走了。一路回到单人病房，她将哈利按到床上，拖了把椅子坐在他对面。两人之间，一支笔和本子飘起来，蓄势待发。

“敏，到底怎么……”

赫敏做了个噤声的动作，转头对那支笔说：“只记该记的。”然后她对哈利笑了笑，是一种非常疲惫，非常无奈的笑容。

“边做笔录边说吧。哈利，我真的很抱歉。”

哈利的心揪起来。

“你还记得爆炸的时候发生了什么吗？你们毫发无伤，这可不是一个盔甲护身就能够做到的。”

“我在爆炸的前一秒，给了德拉科一个盔甲护身。我只来得及做这一件事。与此同时，我看到德拉科的魔杖尖端有非常明亮的白色光芒激射出来，瞬间铺开——甚至亮过了爆炸。我想，是德拉科救了我们，用某种威力强大的保护咒。”

“马尔福怎么会知道这么高深的咒语？”

哈利耸耸肩，不以为意：“他二年级就能使‘乌龙出洞’，谁知道马尔福家的私人图书馆里都有些什么。”

“你们同居的这段时间，马尔福有用过什么特别的咒语吗？”

“没有。他只是很平静的生活，这家伙甚至……”哈利卡壳了，他突然想起当他们定位德拉科的魔杖时，那两根魔杖都处于长期的沉寂状态——“连个飞来咒都没施过”。哈利的脑海中走马灯似的闪过关于德拉科的一幕幕：他用双手拖行李箱；他拒绝学习烹饪魔咒；他用抹布擦的桌子……看起来就像是，他完全放弃了他的魔杖。

哈利皱起眉头：“他没有用过他自己的魔杖，一次都没有。我们住在一起，但我只见过一次他拿着魔杖的样子，就是我被黑魔法陷阱伤到骨头的那天。我回家时德拉科看起来正想出门找我，他拿着——他拿的是纳西莎的魔杖！不，不对啊，纳西莎的魔杖记录也是沉寂状态。我原以为他是不喜欢被监控所以才不用山楂木魔杖，可他也没有用过他妈妈的魔杖！”

赫敏深深看着他，答案呼之欲出，她只是不忍心说出来。

哈利想不出有什么理由会让一个巫师放弃他的魔杖。魔杖就是巫师的半条命。

“敏，你想告诉我什么？德拉科怎么了？”

赫敏让本子飘到哈利的膝盖上，它自动哗啦啦往前翻，停在一页新鲜的笔记。

“哈利，我想告诉你两条咒语。两条非常古老的咒语，它们都属于黑魔法。”

“别告诉我德拉科用了什么黑魔法，我才不信维克多的那一套说辞。”哈利往后缩了缩，本能地逃避这页笔记。

“我本来不该说的，我答应过他。但就在一小时前，魔法部在压力下通过了一条法案。就是僵持了好几个月的那条污点证人保护法。我想德拉科需要你的帮助。”

污点证人保护法，哈利知道这个，由那些主张斩草除根的激进派提出的法案。说是保护，其实就是集中管理监控，由魔法部为那些罪不至死的前食死徒和伏地魔的追随者安排工作，监督他们的日常生活甚至婚姻教育——“吸取历史教训，从源头扼杀黑巫师，避免后人重蹈覆辙”——他们是这样说的。

这条法案本来已经被驳回了两次。但这次莱斯特兰奇的动静太大，重新勾起了民众对食死徒的恐惧。污点证人保护法，最终以仅仅两票的微弱优势，通过了。

“这不公平。”哈利拼命压抑着怒火：“这完全不人道！我要去魔法部。”

赫敏总是知道怎样对症下药：“如果你真的关心马尔福，就听我把话说完。这与他息息相关。”

哈利表情几经变换，最终，他搓了一把脸，苍白的皮肤上浮现出病态的潮红。

“你说吧。”他哑声道。

“好的。回到那两条黑魔法咒语。第一条是威力强大，它可以将某个人的魔法封印在自己的魔杖里，然后在需要的时候爆发出全部力量！可以攻击，也可以提供庇护。但这种使用方式完全是消耗式的，一次性的。也就是说，被封印在魔杖里的力量用完就完了，力量的提供者会永远失去这部分能力。这是非常残忍的，损人利己的咒语。马尔福在爆炸中救了你们，就是因为纳西莎的魔杖上封印了她一半的魔法。是的，她将自己的一半灵魂都注入了这根魔杖，然后将魔杖送给了她的儿子。马尔福的心情可以被感知到，当他想要杀死谁，或是想要保护谁，魔杖就会迸发封印其中的力量。这是马尔福的保命符。”

“可是……为什么……”

“这就要说到第二条黑魔法咒语了。天啊，我真不想说它。”赫敏哀声道：“你听过这样一句话吗？‘眼睛是心灵的窗户’。古代的巫师们也相信眼睛是通往内部魂灵的通道，而魔法是灵魂的力量。这条咒语，简单来说，可以从你的眼睛侵入你的灵魂，将魔法的源泉扼杀殆尽——它可以将一个巫师彻底变成哑炮。伴随着非常，非常痛苦的过程。一个正常人不能想象的痛苦。”

棕发女巫总是机敏聪慧的眼睛里浮现泪光，为她的挚友那心碎的表情。

“德拉科说，这是惩罚。首先，他没能杀死邓布利多，这给了伏地魔拿他取乐的由头。其次，他没能杀掉一个俘虏，那是个麻种巫师。卢修斯死了，马尔福家在伏地魔那里彻底失势，德拉科就被……哈利，哈利！我很抱歉告诉你这些。拜托，你现在这样过去只会刺激到他。你想被赶出来吗？就像维克多那样？”

哈利逼着自己冷静下来，他完全不知道他眼底快要泛出血雾，看起来就像一只随时会发疯的兽类。自从战争结束，他再没有像现在这样发怒了。大部分时间，他的怒火其实只针对他自己，阴郁沉重。可现在，他恨不得伏地魔能够活过来，活过来再让他杀死一次！

一次再一次！永远不够！

赫敏始终握着他的手：“哈利，想想德拉科究竟需要什么。”

“他是一个马尔福，可他变成了哑炮。”哈利冷笑：“我想象不出还有什么比这更讽刺，更让人发笑的事情了！预言家日报会怎么写？德拉科会变成一个笑话！噢，我想想，我们伟大的政治家们还通过了一条狗屁不通的法案！很好，他会变成一个没有任何权力的笑话。他的伤口会被撕开，被赤裸裸地展出。然后呢？魔法部会给他安排什么工作？去和费尔奇分享同一间办公室吗！

“他不需要我的帮助，不需要同情，不需要保护。我的一举一动都会被视为对他的侮辱。就在几天前，他还决定离开布莱克老宅，离开哈利·波特。梅林的胡子！他怎么可能留下来呢？他受不了这个，受不了被时时刻刻地提醒他究竟失去了什么……

“敏，他从不相信我。”

赫敏清楚哈利在伤心什么：“马尔福防备整个巫师界。哈利，他不是针对你。”

哈利不说话了。他垂头坐在床沿上，黑发凌乱，病号服下的胸膛剧烈起伏。

本世纪最聪明的女巫这才抛出她的最终目的：“我之前建议马尔福去麻瓜社会生活。但，你猜得到。他拒绝了。”

哈利点点头，毫不意外。半晌后，他说：“我想去看看他。”

这次，赫敏没有阻拦。

德拉科的病房就在走廊的尽头。

哈利没有推门进去，而是站在窗外往里看。透过窗帘的缝隙，金发男人背对他躺在床上，执拗得像一尊石像。时针指向下午五点，阳光渐渐变得浓稠，在德拉科的头发上缓缓流淌。那头浅金色的发丝洒在雪白的枕头上，几乎融入夕光。病号服下，德拉科的脊椎因为弓身的缘故支棱起来，布料下裹着的似乎是动一动就会咯吱响的骷髅架子。

就像那个星夜，德拉科也是这样背对他，睡在一旁的小沙发上。

将天花板变成天空——多么天才的想法！多么天才的巫师！魔法浪漫而奇妙，永远都能带给哈利无与伦比的震撼！

他还记得德拉科的话：“巫师有巫师解决问题的方法。”

多么自豪，多么自信，多么习以为常。

哈利将脸埋进自己的手掌，指缝渐渐变得湿润。他悲哀的发现，即使他知道如今的德拉科有多么脆弱，他依然想把自己的脸颊贴在那一节节凸出的脊梁骨上。

他会感到温暖，感到亲密，感到安全。

事实上，失去魔法的德拉科已经为他提供了这些。

就在他们夜夜游荡的布莱克老宅里。

顶着一双通红的兔子眼，哈利走进德拉科的病房。床上的金发男人一动不动，只听脚步声也能认出他的同居人。

“波特，你也来看我的笑话吗？”

从他的声音听不出怒气，也听不出危险，只有一丝疲倦，几近温柔。

哈利站在离他三步远的地方。

“维克多什么都不知道，他是真心感谢你对亚当手下留情。”

“波特，你是不是对听墙脚有什么特殊的癖好？”说着，德拉科起身，看见哈利的眼睛时他愣了愣。“好吧，我还是不该对格兰杰女士抱有太高的期望。她聪明得烦人，还恨不得把自己的聪明劲儿挂在旗杆上招摇过市——就算她忍住了不告诉维克多，她也告诉了你。”

哈利吸了吸鼻子：“她告诉我，是因为污点证人保护法通过了。”

“啊，我知道。预言家日报上都写着呢，号外，用了整整一版。”德拉科平静地看着他：“所以？”

哈利的表情严肃起来：“莱斯特兰奇危险系数极高。她一日不落网，你就一日处于危险之中。为了保护重要证人，同时也为了方便你为抓捕行动提供情报，傲罗办公室决定将你保护起来。你将有新的社会背景，新的身份，新的住址。”

德拉科挑起眉毛：“新的住址——麻瓜社区？”

哈利点点头：“傲罗办公室不会考虑你本人的意见。”

最后，当然，他是被一只玻璃杯砸出来的。

赫敏守在门外，揉了揉他的额头。哈利对她扯起嘴角，眼睛却耷拉下来，鼻子像在雪地里跋涉了一整天那样红。

“他不会喜欢这样的方式的。”

“但我不知道该怎么办了，巫师世界简直乱成了一锅粥。”

他低下头，一滴水珠砸在地上。

“怎么办？敏，我好像已经爱上他了。”

赫敏无声地叹了口气，目光怜惜。


	8. 与蛇为伍

秋天快要过去了。

空气中弥漫着萧索干枯的味道，一双黑色皮靴踩在落叶梧桐铺就的地毯上，发出细碎声响。夕阳从层层云幕后露出一角，为街道两旁的高楼大厦镀上一层古旧金色。

浓密的金色。

一点也不像。

哈利低低叹了口气，随手塞进荷包里的魔杖随着步伐的节奏一下下戳在他大腿上。这里是麻瓜社会，再隔两个街区就是他们原先为德拉科准备的房子，不过德拉科没有去住。当他意识到自己的意见完全无法动摇哈利的决定，他就在把所有关于莱斯特的情报和盘托出后主动与魔法世界切断了联系。傲罗办公室为他准备的房子被租出去了，住客也不知道那位年轻的房东去了哪里。根据合同，他一次性缴清了三年的房租。

德拉科非常聪明，他完全明白“权力”是个靠不住的婊子，来自权利的庇护也一样。如果他没有玩儿消失，指不定现在已经被送去“集中营”了。

集中营是哈利他们对“警惕纯血主义及再教育协会”的讽称，隶属于魔法法律执行司。

哈利走到一条人迹罕至的小巷，在那里幻影移形了。

圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。

“你又过去了？”赫敏见哈利默认，耸耸肩。她放下手中的信件，看向病床上躺着的红发男人：“我在给他念信，战争期间我们通了好多封信。那时候……我们真的很天真。都很天真。”

哈利走近，站在赫敏身后，目光落在罗恩脸上，嘴唇蠕动着，半晌才道：“金斯莱被撤职了。今天的事。”

赫敏指尖一颤，“维克多接任？”

“我简直想辞职了。但不能。我们的人太少，我不能离开政界。”哈利俯身握住罗恩的手摇了摇：“老伙计，你要是醒着就好了。韦斯莱和隆巴顿可都是历史悠久的纯血。”

赫敏轻轻笑了：“如果斯内普教授还在世上，说不定已经让他醒过来了。圣芒戈的医师在战争期间折损了一大批，正是青黄不接的时候。”她起身拍拍哈利的肩膀：“抱歉。现在局势不好，我却不能留在法律执行司帮你。”

“敏，被停职调查不是你的错。你只是做了正确的事。可惜，扎比尼夫妇还是没能顺利离开英国。”

“你让马尔福趁早离开魔法界是非常明智的决定。”她压低声音：“我猜你知道他住在哪儿，只是把消息瞒了下来。过两天你就不在伦敦了，真的不去见他？”

“我只会提醒德拉科他失去了什么。”哈利抹了把脸，疲惫却像是牢牢长在他的皮肤上：“我再考虑一下。我可不想再被他用水杯砸出来。”

魔法部的风起云涌完全没有波及到麻瓜世界。失去魔法的德拉科混迹在麻瓜社会中就像一滴水融入大海。他住在远离市中心的郊区小镇上，拿着从一个麻瓜那里赚来的租金，再加上一些兑换成麻瓜货币的金加隆，买下了一间平凡的公寓。

这间公寓和纳西莎用来藏他的那间非常相似。一厅一房一厨一卫，完美的单身公寓，顶多再能塞下一只狗。刚开始住进来的时候真是鸡飞狗跳，他起码弄坏了三次面包机，五次水管，被楼下大爷疯狂砸门。不过人类的适应能力是很强大的，他现在甚至已经学会换灯泡了。

入夜，德拉科点亮台灯，窗外的银杏树被秋风吹得瑟瑟发抖。于是他又拿了一件夹克衫，离开家门。

德拉科的工作是在一家咖啡厅弹钢琴。

麻瓜社会的整个医疗系统都和巫师不搭界，而他又毫无进军政界的根基和背景。说白了，他在麻瓜社会一无所有，曾经引以为傲的一切都毫无意义。霍格沃茨的毕业证书可不能替代麻瓜大学的文凭——更何况，他只是从霍格沃茨肄业。

霍格沃茨。

德拉科在嘴里默念这个单词，遥远地像是上辈子。

平心而论，德拉科喜欢他的工作时间。他以前对音乐完全无感，钢琴只是幼时众多家庭课程中最普通的一项。但音乐完全能为他提供另一个世界。他会忘了自己在麻瓜咖啡馆，忘了周围三三两两的顾客和兼职打工的服务员，也会忘了他的老板，忘了噩梦和一切操蛋的事情。德拉科有时候会出神想到纳西莎，当他的手指在琴键上灵活飞舞，他想起他的母亲坐在他身后静静聆听，直到卢修斯用食指和中指在她肩膀上轻轻一敲，弯腰与她私语。

这时候德拉科是愉悦的。

咖啡馆打烊已经接近凌晨，外面开始下雨。德拉科的老板威尔逊先生，五十岁，是个脸色红润的胖男人，对谁都一样友好，包括沉默寡言来历成谜的金发员工。

他递给德拉科一把伞。

德拉科下意识就想拒绝，紧接着反应过来，他已经不能再用魔咒避雨了。拒绝的手势中途转了个弯，接住那把伞。

他对一个麻瓜说了“谢谢”。

这场雨来得突然，夜生活丰富的人们在街上匆匆行过，有人不小心撞到了德拉科的肩膀。疾驰而过的轿车溅起水花，全浇在德拉科的裤腿上。捏着伞柄的手指用力到发白。终于，德拉科停下脚步。今天他的心绪十分不宁静，而这一路上的狼狈成为了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。他站在行道树下，拼命压抑着从胃袋深处泛上来的恶心。他的左眼从没有消停过，熟悉的刺痛趁虚而入，德拉科捂着眼半弯下腰。

他无法用言语形容这种感觉。

不仅仅是格格不入，不仅仅是难以适应，不仅仅是心理落差带来的挫败感。

每当他置身于麻瓜中间，就像穿着密不透风的龙皮靴踩进了一滩呕吐物。

德拉科恨麻瓜。尤其恨麻瓜也能生出巫师。

有个年轻女孩犹豫着停下脚步，扶起德拉科的胳膊。

“你怎么了？你需要帮助吗？”

德拉科甩开她的手，嘶嘶道：“离我远点儿！”

将女孩诧异的表情丢在身后，德拉科想：我本来就不是什么绅士。一个麻瓜，不是潘西，不是达芙妮，不是任何一个美丽任性刻薄毒舌的斯莱特林女孩。甚至连格兰芬多的狮子头万事通也不是！

他当然不需要帮助，在麻瓜社会他什么都不需要。

德拉科一手撑伞，一手捂住左眼，跌跌撞撞回到家。当他打开灯的同时就已经意识到屋里有人，突然明亮的光线刺痛了他，紧接着坐在沙发上的黑发男人闯入眼帘。

一秒不到，德拉科的心理已经转过无数个念头。他再一次后知后觉，无论装得多像，他都从未真正适应哑炮的身份——他的手在腰间抓了个空。视线从哈利的脸转向餐桌上的花瓶，他的魔杖就插在一束海棠花中央。

哈利将他以秒计的表情变化尽收眼底。

“我独自来的，没人知道你的住址。”

德拉科松了口气。他没追问哈利是怎么知道的，作为巫师世界的救世主，手里总会有几张不为人知的底牌。有心找人，怎么会找不到？

德拉科将伞立在墙边，任由雨水在地板砖上蜿蜒出一滩水渍。他换了鞋，脱下夹克，走进温暖的室内。

“怎么打着伞头发还湿了？”

德拉科将额前湿漉漉的碎发耙到脑后，答非所问：“你来做什么？啧，脸色真差。我猜猜，伟大的英雄救世主终于在魔法部混不下去了？你被撤职了还是被停职调查了？”

哈利苦笑一声：“好一点，发配边疆。贝拉克里特斯还没抓到，有人举报在苏格兰见过她，我被外派了。金斯莱今天被撤职，赫敏前不久被停职调查，因为她尝试帮助扎比尼夫妇离开英国。等等……你怎么知道的这么清楚？”

“不是知道，是推理。我离开的时候那个狗屁保护法案不是快要施行了？那时候就有苗头了。说起来，这件事得感谢你。 **我当初不愿意走，明显是在赌气。** ”

“你很敏锐。”

德拉科抽出一卷纸烟：“不介意吧？一点可爱的新癖好。”他没等哈利回答，自顾自点燃，深吸一口，笑道：“我父亲说：谢谢夸奖。”

哈利也笑了。

他指了指德拉科的头发，结结巴巴地问：“呃，德拉科？你介意我……”话没说完，他直接抽出魔杖，给德拉科一头清爽干净的金发。

“这样会感冒。”

德拉科食指卷着一缕发丝，移开目光，低声道：“谢谢。”

这是他今晚第二次说“谢谢”。

一次对麻瓜，一次对巫师。

这就是哑炮。

哈利没有注意到德拉科眼底一闪而逝的复杂情绪，他盯着德拉科指间的猩红烟头，一年了，身体再次回忆起那股难以遏制的冲动，那种想将脸颊贴在德拉科嶙峋脊柱上好好休息的渴望。

他想起当初滴落在德拉科病房外的那颗泪。

哈利脸红了。

德拉科也沉浸在自己的情绪，直到烟头快要燎到手指。他回过神来，也拉回了神游天外的哈利：“所以你来找我做什么？”

哈利正色道：“我想请你帮忙。”

德拉科嗤笑：“救世主，提醒你，我是个哑炮。”

“你也是斯内普的得意弟子。”

德拉科抖下一截长长的烟灰，没说话。他的确在魔药学上有一些微不足道的天赋，斯内普也的确给他开过小灶，不过这些都是过去式了。

“今天赫敏提醒了我，她说，圣芒戈如今青黄不接，如果斯内普还活着一定可以救醒罗恩。你和斯内普走得很近，他一定教了你很多东西。我被外派指不定什么时候才能回来，我放心不下赫敏，她和罗恩都需要帮助。”

“拒绝。你知道我不喜欢红头发一家，而且我是个哑炮。哑炮是熬不了魔药的。”

哈利本来就没想过德拉科会一口答应：“赫敏帮过扎比尼们。”

德拉科不为所动，“那潘西和布雷斯现在离开英国了吗？”

“当初是赫敏提出要送你来麻瓜社会生活。”

德拉科沉默了。

哈利也不再劝说，给他仔细考虑的空间。这段时间他的目光紧紧黏在德拉科的身上，他发现这个人还是很瘦，气色也不好，就像一株不声不响慢慢枯萎的植物。

等第三根烟被按进玻璃缸，德拉科终于抬头说了一声：“好”。哈利还来不及高兴，就听他提出了一堆条件。

“首先，我需要一个助手帮我熬制魔药。其次，我不会去圣芒戈，但我必须得见到韦斯莱。再次，我需要秘密回一趟马尔福庄园，那里保存了一些西弗勒斯的心得笔记。最后，不能有任何巫师知道我的住址，包括格兰杰。如今形式严峻，我要自保。”

哈利蹙起眉头：“可是，这样你还怎么帮他们？”

德拉科轻飘飘地看了他一眼，出口却有千斤重：“我不信任任何人，除了你，波特。”

“我下周就要去苏格兰了……”

“这是你要操心的事情。总之，我只和你接触。还有，你居然真准备去苏格兰？梅林的胡子，现在我知道为什么你们会输得这么快了。波特啊波特，你可是救世主，你是赢得这场战争的关键，是英雄人物，是传奇！你理应手握权柄，切大份蛋糕，享有绝对的话语权。”

斯莱特林的眼神像一条阴冷又充满智慧的蛇，紧紧盯住哈利：“理念和口号帮不了你，只有权力能改变一切。”

TBC


	9. 今夕何夕

艾伦摊上大事儿了。

梅林作证，他只是一个普通医师，刚转正不久，任职圣芒戈住院部。他家世清白，是混血巫师，毕业于拉文克劳，无论是个人经历还是家庭背景都挑不出一丁点儿错误。那么谁能告诉他，为什么一觉醒来他居然被那些只出现在预言家日报上的大佬们围在中央？

新上任的傲罗头头维克多，和激进派的死对头——大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特，就在他面前紧张对峙，剑拔弩张。

“你怎么还在伦敦？”

“关你什么事？外派总得给我一点时间收拾行李吧。”

“波特，我是你上司！”

“可我是少将，你只是中校，我级别比你高。”

“你！”

艾伦坐起身，两人的注意力瞬间都倾注在他身上。

哈利转过头，完全不想和维克多交流。一双绿沉沉的眼睛盯住一脸懵逼的年轻医师，他放柔了声音，露出一个令人如沐春风的笑容：“你醒了。还记得之前发生了什么事吗？”

艾伦深吸一口气。哈利波特在和他说话！梅林的胡子，是哈利波特！救世主！真人！艾伦一直是他的粉丝，虽然救世主同情纯血的立场使他失去了很多支持者，但这其中绝不包括艾伦！

“波……波特先生。我不是在做梦吧？”

“呃，你记得自己昏倒之前发生的事吗？”

艾伦挠了挠头，“我昏倒了？”

维克多的声音从哈利身后响起：“看来他被施了记忆咒。”一个傲罗在维克多的示意下走近，魔杖指住战战兢兢的艾伦。

“我到底怎么……”

他被一个检测咒语打断了，大张着嘴，双眼空洞。等回过神来，就听那个傲罗汇报道：“他有一段记忆被抹掉了，从昨天凌晨两点开始。”

哈利点点头：“能复原吗？”

艾伦更惊讶了，“我的记忆被抹掉了？怎么可能？我昨晚值完班……等等，我昨晚值班，在六楼走廊……然后呢……”

给他做检查的傲罗按住他的肩膀：“别动，你的记忆给人做了手脚。没关系，我会复原的。”

艾伦缩进被子里，颤巍巍地点了点头。

两分钟后，傲罗从他大脑里提取出了一段记忆，很模糊。从艾伦的第一视角，能看见一个黑发女人迎面走来，露出邪恶的微笑，抬手就是一记昏昏倒地。整个过程不到三秒。

袭击者的身影就算化成灰，这群傲罗都认识！分明就是本应该在苏格兰一带流窜的莱斯特兰奇！

“怎么可能！”维克多怒了。好不容易能寻个由头把波特送走，该死的莱斯特兰奇这时候回伦敦做什么！难道……他狐疑的目光转到波特脸上，却见波特脸色都黑了，一只手紧紧捏着床栏杆，青筋暴起。

艾伦更是吓了一大跳：“我我我，我居然和一个黑巫师打了照面！”他摸摸自己的脸，又掀起被子左右查看躯干四肢：“我没毁容吧？没缺胳膊断腿儿吧？梅林的袜子，我居然捡回了一条命！可是……为什么啊？她来我们圣芒戈做什么？”

哈利咬牙切齿：“她带走了罗恩。”

维克多心想自己真是魔怔了，以韦斯莱的状态，离开医师护理就是个死。波特就算不愿离开伦敦，也不会以牺牲韦斯莱为代价达成目的。只能怪自己这边运气不好了。

“可他带走韦斯莱做什么？”

哈利冷笑一声：“疯子做事需要理由吗？”他从制服里掏出一纸调令，狠狠掷在维克多胸前：“找不回罗恩，我不会离开伦敦半步！谁他妈想去苏格兰谁去吧！西塞，通知大家开会。”

一直站在门口两队傲罗泾渭分明，右边领头的青年应了声“是”。

当天晚上的预言家日报用整整一版报道了这出离奇的失踪案。沉寂一年的莱斯特兰奇去而复返，还绑架了一位重伤成植物人的战争英雄，中将罗恩·韦斯莱。一时间伦敦城内风声鹤唳，所有巫师天色擦黑就闭门不出。

而引起轩然大波的罗恩·韦斯莱本人，此刻正躺在德拉科的卧室里。

他唯一的卧室，唯一的床。

德拉科叹了口气，只好抱着枕头被子去睡沙发，一转身就被突然幻影显形的哈利吓了一跳。

“波特，你可以幻影移形到我家门口，然后规规矩矩地敲门进来！”

“抱歉，我没想吓你。”黑发傲罗的道歉显然没什么诚意，他的目光一直黏在罗恩脸上：“你看过他了？怎么样？”

“很麻烦，黑魔法在他身上造成了持续性的，无法自愈的精神伤害。不过也不是完全没办法，我需要时间慢慢实验。你呢？还顺利吗？”

德拉科回到客厅，给自己倒了一杯咖啡。某个厚颜无耻的救世主就站在他身边眼巴巴看着他，于是德拉科只好返回去又倒了一杯。他将咖啡塞进哈利手里，气鼓鼓道：“你可是继承了波特家和布莱克家的所有财产，口袋里装满了金加隆，不要总蹭我的咖啡喝！”

哈利灌了一大口，舌头被烫得发麻，说话都有些不利索：“我还在给你打工呢，喝杯咖啡怎么了？”

“你指的给我打工是连续炸毁三个坩埚吗？你的魔药学究竟是怎么过的？连个复方汤剂都能熬成灾难。”

算了，德拉科揪着头发，反正坩埚和材料都是救世主买来的。

哈利摸摸鼻子：“太久没接触，都还给斯内普了。不过莱斯特兰奇的头发真的挺好用。你当初是怎么想到留下她的头发的？简直是天才！”德拉科睨了他一眼，半晌才道：“黑魔法的领域里，人的毛发有很多妙用。我只是备着以防万一，不过已经全都被你用完了。”

他拍拍枕头，抬手解了两颗衬衫扣子。苍白皮肤和尖削的锁骨从领口露出来，灯光下晃得人眼睛疼。

“波特，你可以走了。11点了。”

哈利移开目光，有些不自在。

“我没告诉你吗？明天还有抓捕莱斯特兰奇的作战会议，我没时间过来。所以，如果你需要做什么实验，或者需要熬什么魔药，我们最好今晚就开始。”

德拉科翻了个白眼，差点问候波特家祖宗十八代。

“我明天白班！我要去咖啡馆弹钢琴！你拖我上贼船也罢了，你连我的睡眠时间都要剥削！”

“辞了，我给你钱。”

“滚。劳动最光荣。”

哇哦，这还是把“这是仆人的活儿”挂在嘴边的马尔福大少爷？显然是蒙他的。虽然不知道原因，但德拉科似乎很喜欢他的麻瓜工作。

“那就再熬两副提神剂？明天我俩出门的时候喝。”

德拉科一脸鄙夷：“你熬得出来么？”

哈利已经施施然走向了被临时改造成魔药实验台的餐桌：“这不是还有你吗？”德拉科嘴上嘟嘟囔囔“这玩意儿喝多了有副作用。”身体却很诚实地跟了过去。

这一夜对德拉科而言简直就是噩梦。

对哈利而言也是。

“你是分不清蟾蜍皮和青蛙皮的区别吗？麻烦你拿面镜子照照自己绿油油的眼睛。”

“啊！伟大的救世主，你的手就应该剪剪横幅，给粉丝签签名，怎么做得来切雏菊根这样虽然简单却低贱的工作呢？”

“不不不！只要一滴！一滴！你不会数数吗？愿梅林保佑你。”

“我刚说的是顺时针三下再逆时针两下。别问我为什么站这么远。三、二、一——好了，它炸了。请把备用坩埚拿出来。”

……

天光乍破，哈利才小心翼翼从一片狼藉中捧出了德拉科指名的一瓶魔药，还有硕果仅存的一份提神剂。

他把提神剂递给德拉科，声称自己不需要。

德拉科喝掉提神剂，将魔药仔细收好，愤愤道：“你的反射弧堪比纳威·隆巴顿。”哈利一边穿外套一边回嘴：“你比魔药课上的斯内普教授还像魔鬼！”

两人背对着，各自露出一个浅浅的微笑。

德拉科的目光落在那只空空如也的提神剂瓶子上，突然回头问：“你还在失眠？”

哈利系制服袖口的身影一顿，冷清清的秋日晨光仿佛为他披上一层萧瑟凉露。他也回过身，背光看不清表情。

“好多了。你呢？还做噩梦吗？”

德拉科点点头：“我也好多了。”

客厅陷入一片心照不宣的沉默，直到哈利幻影移形。

“我晚上再来。”

德拉科等他走了，才换上一身干净的衬衫和牛仔裤，出门上班。和波特在魔药材料里厮混一夜，说着那些他谙熟于心的魔法名词，再次站在麻瓜世界的入口，一阵久违的恐慌击中了德拉科。

凉风卷着梧桐叶从他脚下滚过。汽车鸣笛，路灯熄灭，远方的广告牌在初升朝阳下泛起金属冷光。

他不是一滴汇入大海的水珠。

他是一头溺水的幼兽。

TBC


	10. 故地重游

  
  
自从渐渐失去父母的庇佑，德拉科就经历了很多连在最可怕的噩梦里也不会出现的事情。当他经历第一件的时候（变成哑炮），他以为还能苟延残喘地活着就已经是自己的极限了。可是第二件接踵而至（因为波特的缘故获得特赦）。当他像吞咽荆棘那样接受了第二件，第三件第四件便纷沓至来。  
  
它们教德拉科认识到，马尔福家连下巴也不能随意往下低两度的大少爷原来是如此能屈能伸的一个人——  
  
哦不，是如此能屈能伸的一个哑炮。  
  
所以此时此刻，“我在倾尽全力救治一个红头发韦斯莱甚至让他霸占了我的床却在专业领域迎头撞上毁灭性的瓶颈”这件事，也只能算一个小小的，微不足道的挫折罢了。  
  
虽然德拉科的脸有够臭的。  
  
哈利坐在罗恩的床边，像个排排坐吃果果的幼稚园大班宝宝，等着德拉科老师发给他一个能让人起死回生的红苹果。  
  
“你确定要听？我尽量说的形象些。”德拉科向萨拉查起誓，接下来他说的话不含一丁点儿讽刺和歧视：“那个集中韦斯莱的黑魔法咒语对他的精神造成了伤害，通过这样的方式：腐蚀性魔力瞬间侵略他的脑组织，就像一大块肿瘤。出于自卫机制，韦斯莱身体里的魔法一拥而上，将侵略力量包围了。我们称呼这种现象为禁制现象。他的昏迷也是因为这两种力量仍在博弈，还未分出胜负。如果我贸然动他，可能会导致他自身力量的失败，他会立刻脑死亡。可是如果我不动他，很可能几天、几个月、或者几年之后，他突然失败了，还是会脑死亡。如果想救活他，得想办法穿过他自身力量的包围，使外来魔力失去活跃性。这很难，我设想了好几种方案比如……”  
  
“停！”哈利决定让接下来的专业术语通通见鬼去：“你就告诉我，我能做什么吧。”  
  
德拉科微微一笑：“不到万不得已我也不想这么冒险的。波特，你得护送我回马尔福庄园。我需要西弗勒斯的心得笔记。”  
  
马尔福庄园，一座由麻瓜君王赐下的祖宅，战争刚结束就被魔法部收缴了。原本是想改建成战争纪念馆，但随即而来的派系之争使这件事无止境地延期下去。  
  
谢天谢地，不然梅林才知道斯内普那些珍贵又不起眼的手稿会飘零到哪里。  
  
哈利没让德拉科等太久，在他提出要求的第二天，哈利就搞来了文化部某两个职员的头发，在德拉科的指挥下熬出了两份复方汤剂。这次他熟练多了。他和德拉科喝下魔药，换上衣服，幻影移形到马尔福庄园大门口。  
  
那里有魔法禁制，直接联通到财产安保办公室。哈利触动了它，然后回想着乔丹先生说话的神态，提不起精神似的：“迪安·乔丹，例行检查。快些，我还急着回去看魁地奇赛的录像呢。”  
  
那边很快做出反应，准许“乔丹”带着他的小助手进入庄园。  
  
“我想知道这位，乔丹先生，现在身处何方？”  
  
破败的墙壁和凋零的花园几乎在一瞬间就死死拧住了德拉科的心脏，他不得不将注意力放到哈利身上，以此逃避无孔不入的……情绪。  
  
“带着脑子里一个高明的记忆咒和一肚子升级版无梦魔药躺在他的被窝里。”  
  
哈利狡黠的眨眨眼，这种事情他越来越轻车驾熟了。德拉科只好夸奖他：“你真应该去做舞台剧演员。”  
  
这真的是夸奖。  
  
斯内普的手稿放在德拉科的书房里，说真的，他也记不太清究竟是放在文件夹里还是收在书柜里，或者夹在哪一份作业里？  
  
变故来的太快太突然。  
  
德拉科和哈利走进这座阴森森的城堡——是的，它现在阴森森了。明明曾经就像它的女主人那样华丽、明亮、高贵。当他们路过窗边的小圆桌时，德拉科不由自主地停下脚步，他的手指在桌面上的灰尘中划过两条清晰的痕迹。  
  
“她喜欢坐在这儿喝茶，看花园里的雨景。”  
  
哈利明白她在说纳西莎。  
  
他也明白重回马尔福庄园对德拉科来说无异于一场凌迟。  
  
德拉科轻轻拍掉指尖上的灰尘：“我已经很久没梦到过她了。”那抹温柔浓稠的金色，再也没有造访过他的梦境，无论是好的梦还是坏的梦，“自从她的魔杖折断之后。”  
  
哈利轻轻啊了一声，不知道说什么好。他当然记得纳西莎的魔杖是为什么断的——这让他心碎。  
  
纳西莎的魔杖断了。在保护了德拉科的生命之后，她彻底退出了他接下来的人生。无论道路平坦还是泥泞，德拉科都再无拐杖可用。  
  
哈利第一次真真切切感受到了德拉科所面临的孤独，茕茕孑立，彻底的孤独。而在麻瓜社会，连一个能听懂他说话的人都不会有。  
  
德拉科已经背对着他往楼梯走去了：“波特，行行好，别用这种眼神看我。怪肉麻的。”  
  
哈利先是一慌，立刻赌气般牢牢盯住他的背。见鬼，明明复方汤剂的药效还没过，德拉科只是一个瘦小的雀斑男，可他偏偏从这个背影里感受到了属于德拉科本身的致命吸引力。  
  
“少来。你根本不知道我是什么眼神。”  
  
德拉科发出一声轻轻的哼笑，背后长了眼睛一般：“现在这样的眼神就挺好。好像你所有的注意力都在为了反驳我接下来出口的任何单词而凝聚起来。我比较习惯这个。”  
  
哈利的脸红成了番茄。如果德拉科知道他那些近似爱恋的情绪，那这些话就太犯规，太过分，也太撩人了……  
  
不过，算了。就算他不知道，他也撩了，还完全不会有这个自觉。  
  
但德拉科真的不知道吗？  
  
未必。毕竟救世主的眼神有时候真够露骨的。托卢修斯的福，无论出于何种心理，德拉科一直以来就对旁人的眼神格外敏感。就像蝴蝶停在晨风中摇曳的草尖儿上。  
  
他刚开始十分惊恐，他不明白为什么。德拉科马尔福，一个哑炮，什么都不是，也什么都没有。为什么还会有人用这种热切的眼神追随他，探究他？尤其这个人还是波特！  
  
后来他觉得屈辱，无来由的焦躁，无法信任来自救世主的任何帮助。他什么都给不出去，不是吗？他仅有的，只剩生命和一点可笑的尊严。  
  
直到这次波特来找他，带着无法解决的麻烦——一个昏迷不醒的韦斯莱——来寻求他的帮助。德拉科发现他突然就能够接受哈利停在他脊背上的目光了，也许因为除了生命和可笑的尊严之外他终于有了些其他的筹码。他开始安之若素，甚至有点享受，有点贪恋。有点……洋洋自得。  
  
哈利让德拉科感到自己仍然值得被爱。  
  
他将永远感激这个。  
  
“这是你的书房？”哈利被德拉科的书房震惊了。在他的印象中，马尔福绝不是一个书呆子型的人物。可这间书房完全在推翻他自小的认知。光书柜就占了整整一面墙，旁边搁着一架伸缩梯。  
  
德拉科已经爬到了梯子上，一边在故纸堆里翻翻找找，一边嫌弃道：“别做出这种愚蠢的表情！大多数人做不了书虫只是因为他们没这个条件。”  
  
哈利从他宽阔的书桌上拾起一个水晶球：“噢，德拉科，别告诉我你喜欢占卜课。”  
  
德拉科猛地回过头，差点扭断自己的脖子：“嘿！疤头，给我放下！”  
  
他才不会告诉黄金男孩他有一段做梦都想卜算自己未来人生的迷茫期呢。是的，他对占卜有兴趣，那又怎样？  
  
哈利乖乖把水晶球放回去。  
  
德拉科转移阵地到他的书桌，拉开椅子坐下，闭上眼沉思了一会儿。就在哈利犹豫要不要去拍他一下的时候，德拉科突然勾起嘴角：“我想我知道了。”说完，他弯腰拉开最下面的那个抽屉，在一阵灰尘中将一卷厚厚的羊皮纸摔在桌上。  
  
毫无疑问，一沓魔药学论文。更可怕的是，这一沓都是同一篇文章。德拉科翻开它，喋喋不休：“就是它！关于自卫机制和魔力禁制的研究。西弗勒斯指导我写的，本来会是我毕业后在医师领域更上一层楼的敲门砖……”  
  
他的声调越来越低，直至低不可闻。  
  
德拉科从中抽出一沓简单装订在一起的手稿，耸耸肩：“至少这堆烂纸现在还有点用。”他毫不留念地将论文丢在那儿，仔仔细细把手稿收进口袋里。  
  
哈利看了看手表：“快到时间了，德拉科。抱歉，我们得在复方汤剂失效前出去。”  
  
德拉科点点头表示理解，跟在哈利身后大步离开。  
  
TBC


	11. 敞开的夜色

自从马尔福庄园一行，德拉科的口头禅就变成了：“我只是个哑炮”。并且很快就学会了用它来谋取利益，斯莱特林本性毕露。

当哈利要求他帮忙切一切雏菊根的时候，德拉科像只脆弱的、面临严冬的松鼠将自己蜷进沙发，翻阅哈利带来的预言家日报。

“我只是个哑炮，波特。哑炮连看预言家日报的资格都没有了吗？”

当哈利因为冰箱里不重样的果酱和奇怪的东方辣酱以及单调的蔬菜沙拉指责他时，德拉科低头翻阅斯内普的笔记，肩胛骨像一条斜飞出来的陡峭绝壁。

“我只是个哑炮，我还不会用太复杂的麻瓜厨具。但晚饭我想吃金枪鱼三明治，如果有芒果冰淇淋就更好了。”

可是等哈利经过一整天糟心的工作，在灶台前忙活两小时才端出香喷喷的金枪鱼三明治、芒果冰淇淋和南瓜汤后，德拉科已经在瞑色的轻抚下陷入浅眠了。单薄身影好像要融进窗外的夜色，屋里朦朦胧的光线游离在他身边。

哈利叫醒他，德拉科发出一声不满的呻吟：“我容易疲惫，我只是个哑——”

“哑炮不等于废人。起来吃你的三明治！”哈利将餐盘重重搁在他面前，发出一声巨响。德拉科懒洋洋地觑了他一眼，十根手指像是章鱼惨白的触须，拖泥带水地缠绕在刀叉上。

毫无仪态可言。

“香料太浓了。”德拉科评价。

“我不是你的保姆。”如果哈利有胡子，一定会被吹得直直地。

用完餐，德拉科没有立刻埋头于魔药的研究。他给罗恩做了一个例行检查，然后倚在厨房门口观看哈利洗碗。

“你就像家养小精灵一样熟练。”

哈利将碗筷码进橱柜：“这就是你使唤我的理由？”

“当然。你让人有这方面的冲动。”德拉科的目光飘开了，落在餐桌上。花瓶里已经换了一束清新的白茉莉，他的魔杖依然插在正中央。

哈利深吸一口气，认为有必要和德拉科好好谈谈。傻子都能看出来德拉科状态不对——自从他回了一趟马尔福庄园。

德拉科不应该是那种会把“哑炮”挂在嘴边的人。

哈利前行两步，正准备说点什么，而一只横冲直撞的猫头鹰从敞开的窗户闯进来，羽毛在客厅里纷纷扬扬。哈利脸色变了，德拉科沉默着侧过身，低头理了理袖扣，让他从厨房出去。

一对绿宝石袖口，似乎是德拉科的新宠，最近总是戴着它。

“还不到时间。又是预言家日报的号外？”

哈利苦笑一声，一边将报纸打开：“准没好事——噢……天啊……”

预言家日报上，“加西亚部长遇刺身亡”的新闻占领了整整一版，配图是刚刚走下专车的加西亚倒在一道绿光之下。越过哈利的肩头，德拉科也看到了这一幕。他撇撇嘴，甚至有点幸灾乐祸：“上任期间毫无建树，任凭政治斗争如火如荼。要我说，这位‘温和’的中立部长就算没有死在任期上，最多再等两个月，也得引咎辞职给激进派腾位置了。”

斯莱特林灰蓝色的眸子里露出凉丝丝的笑意：“波特，你的机会来了。”

哈利的上臂浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩，转头正好近距离撞进德拉科的眼睛里。透过瞳孔，他看见自己的表情一片空白，倒没注意德拉科是否神色有异。他回过神，将报纸塞进德拉科怀里，挥动魔杖：“外套飞来！”穿好外套后，哈利的目光从德拉科的卧室门口一扫而过。德拉科倒进沙发，将报纸平铺在膝头，平静道：“放心，韦斯莱死不了。”

哈利在幻影移形前沉声道：“我也担心你……”迎着德拉科诧异的目光，哈利快速转移了话题：“我的意思是……算了。一有时间我就来找你。”

然后他从客厅消失了。

哈利很谨慎地没有直接幻影显形到傲罗办公室，而是先去了一趟陋居。赫敏显然已经知道部长罹难的消息。哈利到来的时候，她全副武装，魔杖紧紧攥在手里。

“情况如何？”赫敏低声问。她知道哈利是从哪里来的。

哈利瞥了一眼愁眉紧锁的莫莉——自从罗恩从圣芒戈失踪，她就是这幅模样，倒不是在为加西亚部长哀悼。虽然很抱歉，但哈利和赫敏都不能告诉她真相。莫丽去厨房沏茶后，哈利附在赫敏耳边道：“一切顺利。”

赫敏长舒了一口气。

“我猜你们赶着去魔法部。”莫丽将一大杯热腾腾的红茶塞进哈利手中，驱散初冬的寒意。然后她抱了抱赫敏：“好孩子，这是个机会，去拿回你的职位吧。”

加西亚身亡的新闻随着猫头鹰传遍了整个英国，就像一把大铲子，铲开了浅浅的土层，露出汹涌的暗流。各处都在行动了，有人想要浑水摸鱼，有人看见了希望。也有人抓住机会，打出蓄谋已久的一击！

在“警惕纯血主义及再教育协会”治下的纯血居住区，一声尖叫打破了夜晚的宁静。一小时后，一名常驻傲罗跌跌撞撞地逃进总办公室，将一把飞路粉撒进壁炉，火焰里很快浮现出维克多不耐烦的脸。

“看在梅林的份上，威尔逊，你最好真的有什么急事！”

但威尔逊的呼救被掐灭在喉咙里，有人提着他的后领将他从壁炉前扯开。

“最后一个。”扎比尼将威尔逊扔给身后的潘西和达芙妮，等待他的是一个速速禁锢。

扎比尼蹲在壁炉前，能看到维克多那张不可一世的脸上出现如此值得纪念的表情真是人生一大快事。这位风流的前花花公子露出一个优雅的微笑，好像他脸上没有血迹也没有灰尘。

“好久不见，维克多先生。您的部下都在仓库喝茶呢，不劳您挂心。”

“你怎么敢——！”

维克多看起来有一箩筐脏话想往扎比尼脸上倒，但他被人从壁炉前推开了，取而代之的是扎比尼的老同学，哈利·波特。

扎比尼能想象到现在的魔法部大楼里究竟是怎样的焦头烂额。即使透过火焰，波特依然脸色铁青：“扎比尼，你添什么乱！你们的魔杖上不是有禁制吗？怎么可能施放出生活咒语以外的东西！”

“针对我的拷问先放一放吧，波特。”扎比尼道：“我无意添乱，只是想要一个谈判的机会。在此期间，我承诺不会对集中营里的傲罗俘虏做任何不好的事情。五十个常驻傲罗，一个不少。但别让我等太久——噢，建议你们先把选举新任部长的事务放一放。反正加西亚就是个摆设，不至于没了他魔法部就瘫痪了吧？”

这次被推开的是波特，火焰中出现了赫敏的脸。

“亲爱的格兰杰，恭喜你官复原职。”扎比尼依然笑嘻嘻地。

“事实上，我还没有官复原职。但我想也快——”

此时维克多的背景音插进来：“我没有允许！”

随即是救世主的嘶吼：“现在是非常时期！”

赫敏完全不为所动，单刀直入：“这样的做法非常愚蠢。你应该很清楚哈利的立场，安静等待才是上策。”

“十分感激，但斯莱特林习惯自救。”扎比尼说。

赫敏的政治触觉远比哈利敏感。安静等待对扎比尼他们而言的确是上策，但对自己这一派则相反。如果现在就开始选举新任部长的话，十之八九会选到一个激进派头上。

斥责的套话过后，赫敏与扎比尼默契地将话题转移到谈判上。

“你的条件？”

“现在整个集中营已经被我们握在手心里了，我不会踏出哪怕一步的。所以，派一个能管事儿的过来。不能带傲罗，进入时接受魔杖禁制，但能带一个预言家日报的记者。谈判过程全部透明，这对我们双方而言都很公平。噢对了，我们的目的——不用说也知道吧，只有一个。废除污点证人保护法，撤销警惕纯血主义及再教育协会。”

赫敏没有说话，她转过头像是在与什么人商量。两分钟后，她的正脸重新出现在火焰之中。

“扎比尼，现在我以谈判小组组长的身份同你交涉。一天之后，通过这个壁炉，我们会确定谈判时间及相关事务。”

扎比尼暗暗松了一口气，面上无懈可击：“静候佳音。”

火焰熄灭了。

威尔逊早已被扔进地下仓库了，此时扎比尼身后只有他的妻子，潘西。潘西伏倒在他肩头，泪水沾湿了整张脸。扎比尼转身安抚地拍了拍她，随后轻轻抚摸她的小腹。黑发女巫的小腹已经微微隆起，里面孕育了一个新生命。

“为了我们的孩子。”潘西抽泣着。

扎比尼说：“这孩子会出生在我们的庄园里。”

“撒谎，那里早就是一片废墟了。”潘西低头揉了揉眼睛，心疼起花园里的魔法宝石喷泉。扎比尼耸耸肩：“那就让他出生在未来教父的庄园里好了。”

“噢——”潘西破涕而笑：“他会杀了我们的！”

相隔万里的魔法部则陷入一片泥沼般的寂静。

乱到一定程度之后，反而就安静下来了。直到秘书敲开维克多办公室的大门：“记者已经将傲罗指挥部围得水泄不通了，民众迫切想知道究竟是谁刺杀了加西亚部长。”秘书的声音小下去：“或者，是不是流窜在外的食死徒……”

维克多早就没有发脾气的余力了，公关队伍建议开办一场记者招待会。维克多点了点头。

赫敏扬声道：“顺便将集中营的哗变公布吧。”

维克多怒视着她：“首先，格兰杰，那是纯血居住区，不是什么狗日的‘集中营’。其次，公开这件事只会引发更多的恐慌！”

“瞒不住的。”哈利沉着脸站起来：“别把民众当傻子，他们有权得知真相。”

维克多冷哼一声：“波特，记者招待会可没你什么事儿。毕竟刺杀加西亚部长的凶手还等着大英雄去抓呢！”

刺杀者在现场就被控制住了，但据调查，这位普通的魔法部职员中了夺魂咒和十分高明的记忆咒语。所以，幕后策划者依然不知所踪。

“如果你不想送羊入虎口——比如让一个激进派成员去集中营谈判，相信我，那帮斯莱特林的记仇程度超乎你的想象。那你最好把凶案调查的活儿派给除我以外的其他人。”

哈利和维克多隔着长桌死死瞪着对方，互不相让。如果眼刀能杀人，他们已经把对方活剥八百次了。

最终是维克多妥协了。中立派人虽多，但没有一个“能管事儿的”。再说了，谁会愿意单刀赴会去送死？在他们眼中，哗变的“纯血居住区”不亚于龙潭虎穴。

筹备记者招待会的时候，赫敏来到哈利身边：“你准备让谁去谈判？”

哈利浅笑着指了指自己。制止了赫敏即将出口的反对意见，他调侃道：“这不就是救世主应该做的事吗？”赫敏明白过来，谈判过后就是新部长的选举，他们急需民众的支持。

但赫敏仍然不能赞同：“有些冒险。而且，如果你不在，谁来帮德拉科熬制魔药？”

提起德拉科，哈利就不禁担忧起来。实在是德拉科最近都表现得太不对劲了——那些关于“哑炮”的借口。

哈利取下眼镜，揉了揉鼻梁：“我会说服他让你去帮忙的。别担心，罗恩绝对好好儿的。”

赫敏笑了笑，笃定道：“嗯，会越来越好。” 

TBC


	12. 小飞侠波特

魔法部召开紧急记者招待会的时候，哈利正站在一间咖啡馆对面。昏暗的玻璃窗另一侧，德拉科沉浸在他的工作中。

哈利对钢琴一窍不通，但这不妨碍他发现德拉科的神色平静而满足。

他们一起去马尔福祖宅的时候，大厅里就摆着一架钢琴，当时德拉科看都没看一眼。

可能因为马尔福家的钢琴会令他想起麻瓜酒吧，而酒吧的钢琴，会让他想起在家时无忧无虑的日子。

十分钟后，德拉科下班。他脑子里还转着一些魔药公式，模拟这些药水进入韦斯莱的身体后会发生哪些变化。所以哈利叫了他两声，他才回过神。

“你怎么来了？”德拉科左右望了望，深怕这位救世主身后跟着预言家日报的狗仔。

哈利挥动魔杖，阻断他人视线，然后手中突然出现了一把飞天扫帚！

“我来接你下班。”他说。

德拉科的眉头皱起来，苍白的脸上浮现出愤怒的潮红。这是羞辱吗？用飞天扫帚接他下班？这是对哑炮的羞辱！波特这个混蛋……

德拉科把牙齿咬得咯咯响，但那望着他的绿眼睛却澄澈，宁和。

哈利根本没把德拉科的抗议放在眼里，反正论肉搏这家伙不是对手。他将瘦成纸片的金发男人捞到自己的火弩箭上，不给德拉科任何拒绝的可能性就一飞冲天。

德拉科条件反射地抓住哈利的裤腰带，把他从麻瓜社会和巫师社会两处学到的最脏的脏话一股脑儿喷射出来，骂得花样百出，夹杂尖利的破音，连呼啸而过的疾风都无法掩盖。

而平时连一声“疤头”都要怼回来的哈利，此刻却一声不响。

上升到一定高度后，火弩箭摆正了，速度平稳。小镇的灯光在他们脚下闪烁，德拉科分辨不出哪颗光是咖啡馆，哪颗光是他的公寓。

波特就像戴着白手套的司机，那种飙车200码都不会让水洒出杯沿，并且没什么存在感的顶级司机。

这让德拉科感觉好受了点儿。

湿润的晚风拂面而来，云层仿佛触手可及。远处是连绵不绝的山脉，如沉冷的黑铁，半没在水一样的夜色中。偶尔，浓黑的线条边缘会闪起一豆橙光，流丽而过，消失在山脉背面。

高空寒气使德拉科被怒火烧红的脑袋“滋——”一声冷静下来。他的皮肤想起来了，这样的温度。他的双手也想起来了，离开波特的裤腰带，顺其自然地握住扫帚柄，打磨光滑的木头上有一层温润包浆。

飞天扫帚好像与他心意相通，一个漂亮的俯冲击散将将凝聚的水汽。德拉科旋即回过神，在司机波特的耳边阴森森地吐着蛇信子：“你在羞辱一个哑炮。”

波特的黑发飞扬在风里，发梢划过德拉科的鼻尖。他们凑得太近了。

云层缓缓移开，一轮明亮如洗的巨大圆月出现在两人面前。德拉科被震住了。麻瓜社会的光污染是如此严重，他几乎遗忘了月光的温度。这在巫师社会是不可想象的，首先，巫师们不会建一栋好几百层的摩天大楼，然后在那上面架满霓虹灯；其次，许多魔法的完成需要借助神秘的月亮。

此时波特开口了，他还是把话说得颠三倒四，仿佛完全没混过魔法部。德拉科认为，这也是一种天赋，能让那些握着投票权，天杀的墙头草对他放下戒心。

波特说：“那边哗变了，我决定去和扎比尼他们谈判。”

德拉科心思电转，点点头：“明智的决定。”

“然后我去了一趟陋居，想劝莫莉到巴黎或者北美度个假。因为接下来我们，赫敏和我，还有韦斯莱先生，我们都会很忙。而莫莉因为罗恩的消失，整天提心吊胆。我们很担心在魔法部选举的时候，会发生什么对她不利的事情……”

德拉科一点也不关心韦斯莱夫人究竟去了巴黎还是北美。但他下不去，只好听着这些絮絮叨叨。

他怀疑波特是故意的。

“莫莉拒绝了我。”哈利叹了口气：“她爱我们，她爱她的孩子。即使形势越来越严峻，她也不会离开属于她的地方，反而去到一个陌生的国度。莫莉说，如果将月季移栽到水里，那就会被淹死。”

德拉科嗯嗯两声，第一次赞成一个韦斯莱。

波特的头垂下，一撮尖尖的发梢翘起来，戳中德拉科的下巴。德拉科像石像般一动不动。

“然后我想到了你。我不喜欢你最近总把我只是个哑炮挂在嘴边，好像你无时无刻不在提醒自己这已经是个既定事实。别急着否认，从马尔福庄园回来你就一直这样。你觉得你已经回不去了是吗？你理智地说服自己接受在麻瓜社会了此残生的命运……？”

哈利的话断在齿间，一只瘦骨嶙峋的手缠绕在他的脖子上，五指掐住了他的咽喉。

苍白，冰冷，手腕上的脉搏却突突直跳。

“波特，我们才刚刚建立了友好的联系，红毛鼹鼠还躺在我的床上。你本可以不要表现得像个野人。虽然你总是私自闯进我的公寓，但我不欢迎你践踏我的内心。”

德拉科紧贴在哈利的后背上，似一只燃烧的鬼魅。

哈利艰难地呼气，他的魔杖仍然静止在口袋里。

“你不属于这里，咳、德拉科……你不属于麻瓜社会，你是个与生俱来的巫师！”

哈利嘶喊出声，冰冷的空气瞬间涌进他的肺里。扭过脸，他没有错过德拉科惶然无措的面容。这个金发男人嘴唇嗫嚅，刚刚散发出来的黑暗与冰冷的敛回他的胸膛。

“是的，我在冒犯你。我也在承认错误。如果没有操他的保护法案，你不应该住到麻瓜社区里来。”

德拉科冷笑一声，别开视线：“我不是巫师了。”

哈里瞪着他：“不要逃避，德拉科，别当个懦夫！”

德拉科恨不得一口咬在他的脖子上：“你从六年级就知道我是个懦夫了！你还在我身上留下了一记神锋无影，记得吗！”他突然将衬衫拽出来，扯到胸口，哈利看见他小腹上有几道白色伤疤。

德拉科又把衬衫猛地扯回去：“哈利·波特，你以为你是谁？全世界都要围着你转吗？你总是这样！当我不想离开的时候，你强制我来到麻瓜社会生活，当我终于下定决心接受新的身份，你又来提醒我我失去了什么！就像当我想和你结交的时候，你拒绝我的手，当我走投无路时你又回头救我的命！你简直不可理喻！你以为你是谁？大英雄，高尚的人，格兰芬多的傻瓜骑士，能把梅林勋章挂满一面墙。你……你……是的，我卑鄙，懦弱，悲哀，但我并没有乞求你的正义和你对我母亲的愧疚！尤其你是这样一个反复无常，智力低下的傻瓜，我居然还为你……我居然……！”

德拉科喘着粗气，戛然而止。哈利完全被他的爆发吓傻了，或者说，他对德拉科的坦诚感到不可置信。

这个善于隐藏的斯莱特林，刚刚究竟说了些什么？

德拉科的大脑感到一阵轻松的空白，但他清楚自己失态了。波特那双惊奇的绿眼睛几乎嵌进了他的眼珠里，他的左眼又开始疼痛。他不管它，仍然死死盯着波特的脸。他也不想反刍刚刚说过的话。如果现在他手里有一把匕首，德拉科发誓，他一定会先捅自己一刀，然后用沾满自身血污的刀刃狠狠捅进波特柔软的肚子里，在他热气腾腾的湿滑内脏中绞上几回。

他真干得出来这事。

但哈利眨了眨眼睛，像解开一个魔法。德拉科浑身一抖，理智悉数回笼。

波特的睫毛，让他想起童年那只幼鸟在他掌心扑腾的触感。

德拉科的眼里蓄满泪水，而哈利已经将头转了回去。

“德拉科，与生俱来的东西是不会失去的。我从小在姨父家长大，他们总是假装我没有任何魔法，想要折磨掉我的巫师血统。所以我很清楚这一点。”哈利笑了笑：“你不能挥舞魔杖又怎样呢？任何巫师离开他的魔杖也都是这样。你的脑子里全是巫师社会的那一套东西，你学过的课程，你知道的咒语，纯血家族那些狗屁优越感，门钥匙的眩晕，骑飞天扫帚的天赋……这些决定了你属于巫师，就算你是哑炮，你也是一名哑炮巫师。德拉科，如果我不这么认为，我就不会把我最重要的朋友交给你，我相信你能治好罗恩。不是死马当作活马医，我真的相信你的天赋。”

月亮冷冷地照在两人之间。

德拉科看着眼前漆黑杂乱的后脑勺，哑声道：“疤头，我快感冒了。”

这句回应显然出乎哈利的意料，他愣了两秒才反应过来德拉科已经抓紧了他的皮带。哈利连忙掉头俯冲。

德拉科睁大眼睛，任由冷风灌进他的眼球。他不知道今晚湿润的空气能够洗去什么，他左眼的疼痛在这样的冲击之下变得不值一提。他浑身的感官都蒙上了一层薄纱，太阳穴鼓动，身体轻盈。

火弩箭稳稳地停在咖啡馆门口，即使没有魔法遮掩，空无一人的街道也不会为这两位巫师带来麻烦。

他们都忘了，哈利是来接德拉科下班的。

时间不早了，哈利还急着回去准备他的谈判。德拉科看穿了哈利的忐忑，只好做出承诺：“你的建议我会好好考虑的。”

哈利骑着火弩箭离开后，德拉科也准备回家。

这时，威尔逊先生突然从已经打烊的咖啡馆里出来，看到门口伫立的金发员工，吓了一跳。

“德拉科？你怎么回来了，掉了什么东西在店里吗？”

德拉科转过身，温和有礼：“是的，威尔逊先生，给您添麻烦了。能让我进去取一下吗？”

威尔逊推开门，让他进来：“当然。是很重要的东西？”

德拉科点点头：“一份礼物。”他迎着威尔逊疑惑的目光，难得开了个玩笑：“小闪电彼得潘送给我的。”

威尔逊先生晃了晃他圆滚滚的脑袋：“小飞侠彼得潘？德拉科，没想到你还挺有幽默感。”

德拉科露出一个假笑，转过头低声嘟囔了一句：

“该死的麻瓜童话。”

TBC


End file.
